Gajeness Drabble in Heroes Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: Berbagai macam kehebohan dan kenistaan di Heroes Gakuen! Berminat Review? :D (Cover Picture: Peafyx dari Monster Galaxy yang nemu di deviantart dan Author lagi addict mainin game-nya!)
1. Chapter 1

Fic baru lagi! XD

Oke, semoga terhibur dengan fic gajebo ini! m-.-m

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't have anything expert this fic, okay? :D

Warning: Random character, humor garing, Gakuen!AU, chara fandom lain nyasar, dll.

* * *

 _ **1\. Flashdisk**_ (Musket as Male Musketeer and Leif as Male Devil Ranger)

Musket habis presentasi di kelas Ranged dan lupa mencabut flashdisk-nya saat dia kabur ke Toilet untuk 'hajatan' di sana.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aah... Su-san..."

Musket kaget plus cengo saat pengen mau masuk kelas dan mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara barusan.

"Mou ichido..."

"Ini kan..." gumam Musket. "Video Yaoi SuFin gue, dayo!"

Musket pun langsung menendang pintu kelas Ranged. Dia melihat layar proyektor kelas, kemudian menatap sekitarnya dan mendapati teman-temannya tepar dengan hidung berdarah dan muka pucat.

"Ada apa ini, dayo?! Siapa yang membuka folder keramat gue?!" tanya Musket.

Leif mencengkeram kaki Musket sambil ngomong, "Gue baru tau kalau lu nyimpen begituan!"

Leif pun pingsan dan Musket langsung mencabut flashdisk-nya tanpa meng-eject-nya terlebih dahulu, kemudian ikutan tepar karena malu.

Untungnya saat itu lagi kagak ada guru!

* * *

 _ **2\. Warnet**_ (Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper and Frida as Female Puppeteer)

Sepulang sekolah, Saphire bukannya langsung pulang malah main ke warnet.

Keesokan harinya, Saphire dengan muka kusut masuk ke kelas dan duduk di samping Frida.

"Kenapa muka lu pagi-pagi udah ditekuk begitu?" tanya Frida.

"Gue bingung!" jawab Saphire lesu.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Hasil download-an gue kemaren belum diambil!"

"Ye, tinggal ambil aja susah bener!"

"Masalahnya, gue kagak boleh dateng ke warnet itu lagi!"

"Memangnya lu ngapain di sana?"

"Gue masang IDM di warnet khusus game online! Kita kan kagak boleh download di tempat khusus game online!"

"Memangnya kalau download di warnet game online kenapa?"

"Jaringannya macet, istilahnya nge-lag gitu! Dan saat itu... ada yang lagi tanding tingkat internasional!"

Saphire pun langsung digebukin Frida dengan tongkat Puppeteer-nya.

"Pantesan aja kemaren adek gue ngamuk sampe ngancurin kamar!"

* * *

 _ **3\. Zombie Nyamuk**_ (Flamy as Male Fire Mage, Vira as Female Witch, Elemy as Female Sorcerer, Teira as Female Earth Mage, Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Icilcy as Male Ice Mage, Elwania as Female Fire Mage, and Lisa as Female Cyber Medic) (Note: Lukas adalah character Hetalia dengan Nation name 'Norway'!)

Di suatu malam, sebagian penghuni kelas Magic di Heroes Gakuen sedang mengadakan kemah di hutan. Semua orang terlihat bergembira, kecuali Flamy yang trauma karena perkemahan tahun lalu.

"Sini, Flam-kun!" bujuk Vira sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak mau, aku takut!" tolak Flamy ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Tenang aja, adikku tersayang! Ada aku yang akan menjagamu!" sahut Elemy sambil pose.

Akhirnya, Flamy pun diseret Vira sampai ke depan tenda.

"Jangan-jangan di hutan ini ada binatang buas!" ujar Teira gemetaran.

"Ada beruang!" lanjut Thundy ikutan bergidik ngeri.

"Harimau!" sambung Icilcy sambil menatap horor ke dalam hutan.

"Singa!" timpal Lisa dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apaan, sih? Di sini malah banyak nyamuk!" balas Lukas datar. "Oh, iya! Elemy kan yang jagain, tapi kok kagak ada senjata, sih?"

"Iya nih, bener kata Lukas-sensei! Kalau kagak punya senjata, entar waktu diserang zombie gimana?" tanya Elwania.

"Kalau begitu, nih! Buat senjata Emy-nee!" ujar Flamy sambil melemparkan sebuah raket nyamuk dan Elemy pun menangkap raket itu dengan sigap.

"Hooo, tapi kecil begini buat apaan?" tanya Elemy sambil mulai menghidupkan raket itu dan mengayunkannya kemana-mana sampai nyaris mengenai orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ini mah cuma buat matiin zombie nyamuk!" ujar Elemy watados.

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun kagak sanggup ngomong apapun mendengar penuturan dari Elemy barusan dan akhirnya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Memangnya ada zombie nyamuk?" tanya Thundy speechless.

"Ada, kok! Apalagi kalau udah malam, mati lampu, lagi hujan, ada petir, geledek pula!" jawab Elemy ngawur.

Alhasil, Elemy pun berakhir dilarikan ke UGD terdekat setelah diamuk massa oleh teman-temannya.

"Hey, Pamali menghajar orang cantik!" (Elemy)

"Emy-nee! Aku sweatdrop beneran, lho!" (Flamy)

"Teman Sorcerer-ku ini stress berat sepertinya!" (Vira)

"Hewan buas itu menyeramkan, tapi lebih menyeramkan Emy-chan!" (Teira)

"Aku kagak pernah denger yang namanya zombie nyamuk!" (Lisa)

"Speechless, deh!" (Icilcy)

"Menurut analisaku, Emy mengalami 70 persen stress, 21 persen gila, dan 7 persen lain-lain!" (Thundy)

"Ada yang punya baygon, kagak? Soalnya lebih meyakinkan, nih!" (Lukas)

"Lain kali kita sewa pawang nyamuk, jangan sewa Elemy!" (Elwania)

* * *

 _ **4\. Saudara Yang Menyebalkan**_ (Daren as Male Treasure Hunter and Vience as Male Dragon Rider)

Di hari Rabu yang cerah, terlihat seorang Daren Andreas yang sedang jalan-jalan di taman sekolah. Saat dia sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan, dia menemukan salah satu saudaranya sedang duduk di atas rumput. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Daren yang speechless melihatnya berada di sana.

"Yo, Dary!" sapa Vience.

"Yo, fréré!" Daren menyapa balik dengan tampang skeptis.

"Kau mengikutiku, kan? Aku tau aku ini ganteng, tapi kau tidak perlu membuntutiku sampai sejauh ini!" ujar Vience dengan narsis-nya.

"Hah?" Daren hanya bisa menatap Vience dengan tatapan bingung, sementara Vience langsung tertawa.

"Aku tau kalau aku lebih ganteng darimu! Kau ingin meniru style-ku, kan?" tanya Vience dengan percaya diri yang sukses membuat Daren sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Enak aja! Lebih gantengan gue, tau!"

"Ah~ Masih tidak mau mengaku!"

Daren langsung mendengus geli dan menyindir dengan sinis, "Itu kenyataan, Pak Pawang Naga!"

"Bohong!"

"Jangan alay, deh!"

"Kau membuat suaraku serak karena kebanyakan ngomong!" seru Vience sambil menyibak rambutnya.

Daren menatap Vience dengan tatapan meremehkan dan Vience hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?' kepada Daren.

"Masalah ganteng, suara, dan pesona, kita ini saudara! Kagak ada bedanya juga!" ujar Daren sambil merangkul Vience.

"Benar juga, sih!"

Daren tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, tapi tetap saja aku lebih keren darimu!"

Sepertinya Daren bakalan gondok menghadapinya.

"Aku orang ganteng dan itu fakta!" (Vience)

"Ya Tuhan, tolong aku!" (Daren)

* * *

 _ **5\. Sepupu Tapi Mesra**_ (Feiren as Female Samurai, Exoray as Male Exorcist, Tracy as Female Grand Templar, Thori as Male Thunderbird, Neila as Female Nakoruru, Moiya as Male Indian, Shyo as Male Puppeteer, Mira as Female Card Magician, Voy as Male Dark Shaman, and Nova as Female Necromancer)

Malam yang cerah dipadu keramaian di Heroes Gakuen. Ya, sekolah ini sekarang ramai dengan masalah 'Percintaan'. Bahkan, sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang menjadi mak comblang menggantikan posisi Feiren dan beberapa pairing ada yang menjadi best couple seperti pasangan ThoriNeila, ShyoMira, MoiyaFeiren, dan juga VoyNova.

Tapi di saat para pasangan itu berbahagia, ternyata ada juga yang sedang gegana (alias gelisah, galau, merana). Namanya Exoray. Saudara tertua Mercowlya Family ini selalu mendapatkan 'kacang' di berbagai tempat karena diabaikan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang ada.

Sampai akhirnya sang sepupu (Tracy) datang dengan wajah kusut. Tugas berat saat masuk ke kelas Melee membuatnya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang memusingkan kepala selama berhari-hari.

Exoray yang dari awal memang kagak peka malah merengek ke Tracy dan menghadapnya dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyadari suasana hati Tracy yang sedang buruk.

"Nee, Tracy-chan! Kita jadi STM (Sepupu Tapi Mesra), yuk! Aku juga ingin seperti MoiyaFeiren, ThoriNeila, ShyoMira, dan VoyNova!" pinta Exoray sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tracy meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam dan menjawab "Tidak!" yang sukses membuat Exoray memayunkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Tracy~ Hanya kali ini doang, kok~ Ya? Ya?"

Tapi sayangnya, Tracy malah pergi meninggalkan Exoray sendirian.

"KACAAAANG!" teriak Exoray merana.

Alhasil, pemuda naas itu pun pundung di pojokan dengan aura menyedihkan, sementara Tracy hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia kagak tega dengan sepupunya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jadilah hari itu sebagai peringatan 'Hari Pundung' bagi seorang Exoray yang cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ah? Kami bukan couple, kok! Hanya sebatas saling suka aja!" (VoyNova)

"Burung dan bebek itu perpaduan yang keren, sama-sama berinisial 'b'!" (ThoriNeila)

"Shyo milik Mira, Mira milik Shyo! Oy Frida, Musket! Kalian harus merestui kami, awas kalau kagak!" (ShyoMira)

"Feiren cinta Moiya-kun forever, Moiya-kun jugaaaaa~" (MoiyaFeiren)

"Gue jadi jomblo abadi nan hina!" (Exoray)

"Maaf aku sibuk, tak tertarik soal cinta!" (Tracy)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, aku bakalan bikin beberapa Chapter dan satu Chapter ada 5 part!

Soal pairing di Part 5, aku lagi ngasal aja karena... Ugh, begitu dah! -_-V

Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hehehe, begitu ya! :) Leif hanya kagak sengaja nemu tuh folder dan Musket memang bego keterlaluan! *di-Headshot.* Kalau itu, tanya aja Saphire-nya!**

 **Saphire: "Lu kan yang bikin, Thor!"**

 **Me: "Nama gue **** aka Girl-chan, bukan Thor! Thor itu chara fandom sebelah!"  
**

 **Nah, Emy! Dengerin tuh dia ngomong apa!**

 **Elemy: "Paham, paham!"**

 **Nyehehe, Vience! Kenapa pake kata 'itu' doang, hayo? *nyengir.***

 **Vience: "Suka-suka, dong!"**

 **Daren: *facepalm.***

 **Yang itu aku ragu karena aku kagak terlalu hafal nama kalau kebanyakan! -_-"V Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **P.S: Pas liat komentar di FB, aku rada risih sama Fail English karena English-ku juga kurang mahir! Peace! ^^V**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Kaa-san?**_ (Monika as Female Captain Hook and Miu as Female Rockstar)

Seorang gadis sedang duduk santai di balkon ruang baca perpustakaan. Namanya Monika. Sebenarnya dia tidak sedang membaca, tapi hanya duduk santai sampai Miu datang menghampirinya dan menyapa, "Yo, Kaa-san!"

"Hah?" Monika pun langsung cengo mendengarnya. "Kamu bilang apa barusan?"

"Kaa-san! Kan namamu Monika, kalau digabung sama suffix '-san' jadi Moni(Kaa-san)!" ulang Miu sedikit menjelaskan. "Lagipula, Kevin sering bilang kalau kau udah punya anak! Enak banget kau udah jadi Kaa-san! Egh, tapi aku punya Miu(Tou-san)!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah bom pun melayang mengenai kepala Miu.

"Sialan kau! Bilang kayak gitu lagi mampus kau, Miu!" ancam Monika dengan kejamnya.

Setelah itu, Monika pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Miu yang tepar karena hantaman maut dari bom Monika barusan.

"Salahku apa, sih? Belum apa-apa udah nista!" (Miu)

"Anak itu bener-bener bikin kesal aja!" (Monika)

* * *

 _ **2\. Tong Sampah**_ (Miuto as Male Rockstar and Kevin as Male Savage Berserker)

Miuto memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke taman sekolah.

'Yaah, daripada bosan di kamar!' batin Miuto sambil tersenyum miris.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Yo, Miuto!" sapa orang itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Pemuda itu pun langsung memekik histeris yang sukses membuat seseorang yang menyapanya tadi harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar melindungi gendang telinganya yang begitu sensitif. Dia adalah Kevin.

"Apaan, sih?! Kagak usah teriak-teriak segala apa?" gerutu Kevin kesal.

"Ah! Ternyata kau, kirain anak kecil!" gurau Miuto saat menyadari kalau orang yang sempat membuatnya menjerit adalah Kevin.

"Enak aja, lu tuh yang anak kecil! Lagian, masih tinggian gue daripada lu!" cibir Kevin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek.

"Ooh! Wajahku kayak anak kecil, ya? Wajar dong, aku kan masih imut-imut gitu!" balas Miuto yang mulai narsis. "Dan soal tinggi badan, paling cuma beda beberapa centi doang!"

"Kayaknya beda semeter, deh!" cemooh Kevin sambil menunduk seolah mengatakan 'Aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu, dasar pendek'.

"Kevin itu tiang, ya? Pantesan aja tinggi banget!" ujar Miuto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya seakan Kevin begitu tinggi untuk dilihatnya.

"Oh! Miuto itu brownies, ya? Kagak salah kalau bantet!" kilah Kevin membalas perkataan Miuto.

Miuto pun langsung menggeram marah dan...

JDUAAK!

Kevin pun dihadiahi gamparan dari sebuah gitar berwarna merah oleh Miuto dan dia pun langsung pingsan di tempat. Miuto pun langsung menyeret Kevin menuju ke tong sampah terdekat dan melemparnya di antara tumpukan sampah yang baunya sangat menyengat.

Ya, hari ini Miuto lagi hobi menggampar orang dengan gitar kesayangannya.

"HOY! APA-APAAN, NIH?!" teriak Kevin histeris yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Miuto.

Kruyuuk~

Miuto pun memegang perutnya yang kelaparan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengisi perutnya yang semakin kosong.

'Hari ini masak soto, ah~' batinnya bersemangat.

Tapi dia malah ditarik Kevin yang sukses membuatnya ikutan jatuh ke tong sampah dan langsung pingsan di tempat karena tidak tahan dengan 'bau' di sekitarnya.

Mari kita panjatkan doa untuk Miuto!

"Duh, gue mesti mandi kembang tujuh rupa pas tengah malem nih terus meni pedi!" (Kevin)

"Kok aku sial banget, ya?" (Miuto)

* * *

 _ **3\. Daya Khayal**_ (Loren as Female Wild Tiger) (Note: Tino di sini adalah 'Finland'-nya Hetalia!)

"Kalau atom sejenis didekatkan, maka akan saling tolak-menolak! Kalau tidak sejenis, pasti bakalan tarik-menarik!" jelas Tino-sensei. "Kalian tau ini seperti apa?"

Loren mengacungkan tangan dan menjawab, "Seperti manusia, pak! Kalau cowok sama cowok atau cewek sama cewek, mereka pasti akan tolak-menolak jika disuruh 'begituan'!"

Tino-sensei pun datang dan menepuk bahu Loren dengan tampang miris sambil bergumam, "Daya khayalmu terlalu tinggi, nak! Bertobatlah! Sebentar lagi ujian!"

* * *

 _ **4\. Gradien**_ (Doni as Male Robin Hood and Alexia as Male Cowboy)

"Untuk mencari gradien apa rumusnya, anak-anak?"

"Y2 dikurang Y1 dibagi X2 dikurang X1!" jawab seluruh kelas Ranged kompak.

"Bagus! Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Seisi kelas pun terdiam dan Doni pun berbisik kepada Alexia, "Sampe sekarang, gue masih bingung! Apa kegunaan gradien dalam kehidupan siswa sehari-hari?"

* * *

 _ **5\. Music library**_ (Cathrine as Female Space Trooper and Ana as Female Devil Ranger)

Cathrine meminjam HP Ana dan membuka File Manager HP-nya untuk mencari foto-foto anak itu.

"Dia punya HP dengan kamera keren begini kagak pernah dipake buat foto selfie!" gumam Cathrine.

Saat mengecek di folder Video...

"Anak ini koleksi video-nya anime semua!"

Saat mengecek di Music Library...

"Isinya desahan bokep doang!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Balas Review! :D

 **Big Foot the 2nd: Yah, miris! Kau tanyalah si Kevin! *nunjuk Kevin.***

 **Kevin: "Kenapa gue?"**

 **Miuto: "Lu bikin adek gue jadi kayak si Emy dan ceburin gue ke tong sampah!"**

 **Greget juga, sih! Coloseum memang tempat bunuh diri paling greget kalau ketemu cheater! X3**

 **Loren: "Itu kenyataan, lho! Tapi sayang Author-nya fujoshi (baca: penyuka pairing homo)!"**

 **Me: "Gini-gini gue masih normal! Sayangnya, gue masih mikirin sekolah dulu! Belum mau pacaran! Gue udah SMK, woy! Entar bakalan lebih fokus ke sekolah daripada FFN!"**

 **Ya, benar! Karena pekerjaan yang cocok dengan pelajaran itu banyak dan tak bisa dijelaskan (atau malah akunya yang kagak tau)! *plak!* Ana memang parah banget kayak Musket, tapi lebih parahan si mata elang pervert itu! *di-Headshot season 2.***

 **Musket: "Jangan ngeledek gue, dayo!"**

 **Me: "Yee, terus lu ngapain demen sama pairing SuFin dari fandom Hetalia yang pasangannya si stoic gay sama si santa polos? Jangan bilang alasannya sama kayak si Vience, deh!" -_-"**

 **Musket: "Tau aja, dayo!" *nyengir.***

 **Nanti aku akan Review, kok! Tapi aku akan ngurusin fic di fandom Elsword setelah ini! *dia hobi bikin fic di berbagai fandom favorit!* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Boyband**_ (Kaien as Male Taekwondo Master, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, Ikyo as Male Gumiho, and Philip as Male Barbarian)

Kaien mencuri sweater seseorang dan memakainya. Dia memakai dasinya di luar sweater dan meninggikan kerah seragam sekolahnya, kemudian mengambil sisir salah satu siswi dan berdiri di depan kelas.

 _Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki  
HEART ni fureta anata  
Sosoida ai de fureta kuchibiru  
Doukasen no nai DYNAMITE_

Dia pun menyanyi dan sukses membuat kelas Melee muntah-muntah. Tiba-tiba, Vience datang dan menyambung lagu Kaien.

 _migikata ni murasaki choucho  
kisu shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano  
fukyou waon_

Ikyo pun datang dan nyanyi lagu 'Tailor Shop at Enbizaka'.

 _Dakedo shigoto wa ganbara nakya...  
Hasami o katate ni issho kenmei~_

"Selamat, kalian jadi finalis L-Vector! Grup Boyband!" teriak Philip dari depan pintu kelas.

* * *

 _ **2\. Pelukan**_ (Kaila as Female Hawkeye, Miu as Female Rockstar, Kevin as Male Savage Berserker, and Jeremy as Male Mafia Boss)

Kaila sedih dan Miu pun memeluknya sambil ngomong, "Sabar, sabar! Hidup itu kagak selamanya indah! Waktu itu udah aku bilangin jadi JONES aja!"

"Aku kagak mau jadi JOmblo NgenES kayak lu!" balas Kaila.

"Maksud gue JOmblo with happiNES!"

"Tapi dia brengsek!"

Kevin dan Jeremy pelukan karena Jeremy dapet cewek baru.

"Anjir, ada orang homo di sana!" teriak Miu.

* * *

 _ **3\. Puisi**_ (Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper, Daren as Male Treasure Hunter, and Alexia as Male Cowboy) (Note: Emil is 'Iceland' from Hetalia, thank you very much!)

Saphire mau latihan puisi. Tapi karena kagak ada yang mau nemenin, akhirnya dia menyeret Daren untuk menemaninya.

"Apaan, sih?!" tanya Daren marah-marah. "Tugas kita belum selesai, nih! Pikirin dulu tugasnya!"

"Kagak! Dengerin dulu gue mau baca puisi!" balas Saphire.

Sebenarnya di dalam asrama, masih ada seorang pemuda bernama Alexia Mercowlya. Tapi karena dia terlihat sedang berpikir tentang tugas, Saphire tidak mau mengganggunya.

Tapi kenapa Daren yang diganggu padahal dia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Alexia? Itu karena Saphire punya kuasa terhadap adiknya. Kagak logis? Ya udah, logisin aja!

"Dengerin dulu, Dary!" kata Saphire sambil mengambil kertas puisinya.

Daren sempat melirik judulnya, 'Pangeran Diponegoro' karya Chairil Anwar.

Melihat kakaknya sibuk komat-kamit tanpa suara, Daren pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur yang telah disediakan untuknya.

'Cuekin aja, deh! Aku mau tidur!' batinnya.

Tapi ketika Daren baru aja sekali berkedip, Saphire udah bersuara lantang dengan semangat.

"Di masa pembangunan ini!"

Daren melihat Saphire menunjuk-nunjuk tanah dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Tuan hidup kembali!"

Daren mengernyitkan dahinya saat Saphire mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan aura api berkobar-kobar.

'Semangat sekali, tapi gaje!' batin Daren dan tetap memutuskan untuk tidur.

Suasana agak hening sebentar dan Daren pun berhasil menuju dunia mimpi. Tapi saat dia baru saja ingin membuka gerbang mimpi, sudah ada gempa bumi yang menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata.

"DAN BARA KAGUM MENJADI API!" Saphire masih saja mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi kali ini di depan dada.

Daren agak kaget dengan suara Saphire yang menggelegar, bahkan sampai sukses membuat kaca bingkai fotonya bersama Saphire dan Vience retak terbelah dua.

"DI DEPAN SEKALI, TUAN MENANTI!" Saphire menunjuk ke arah depan dengan jari telunjuknya plus pose ala pasukan ABRI nahan kencing.

Karena kagak tahan lagi dengan suara menggelegar Saphire, Daren pun berteriak, "BERISIIIIIIIIIIK, BAKANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

'Kenapa aku harus seasrama dengan mereka?' pikir Alexia dengan wajah menahan stress di kamarnya.

Kalau pembina asrama (Emil Steilsson) melihat hal itu, mungkin dia akan membatin seperti ini: 'Kenapa aku harus punya anak murid seperti itu?'

"Aku berharap bisa dapat nilai bagus!" (Saphire)

"Ya Tuhan, buatlah kakakku jadi waras!" (Daren)

"Kenapa teman asramaku modelnya begini semua?" (Alexia)

"Ya Tuhan, tolong buat aku sabar terus menghadapi cobaan-Mu!" (Emil)

* * *

 _ **4\. Keributan di Pagi Hari**_ (Alexia as Male Cowboy and Lucy as Female Desperado)

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Alexia sudah bangun, sementara Lucy masih ngorok.

"Kak! Bangun! Udah jam setengah delapan! Kelas bakalan dimulai setengah jam lagi!" ujar Alexia sambil mengetuk pintu.

Lucy mengabaikannya dan malah ngorok lebih keras.

Alexia membuka pintu asrama dengan kasar plus kesal. Matanya dapat melihat kasur-kasur yang sudah rapi, kecuali milik kakaknya yang hancur berantakan.

Kalau diibaratkan dengan kapal, kasur kakaknya itu lebih mirip kapal Titanic nabrak gunung es.

"WOY, KAK! KUE BOLU-MU MAU KUHABISIN, YA?!" teriak Alexia mengancam dengan suara yang sengaja dibesarkan.

Kemudian, dia melihat HP kakaknya yang kedap-kedip kayak ibu-ibu kondangan yang matanya kemasukan debu.

Bisa jadi dia sudah bangun, tapi malas untuk bangkit. Begitulah kesimpulan Alexia.

"Berisik lu!" seru Lucy yang sepertinya masih menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Alexia pun melempar penghapus papan tulis yang dicolongnya dari kelas Premium dan lemparan tersebut mengenai kepala Lucy.

Headshot!

"Otou-chan!" Lucy pun langsung mengamuk sambil membatin, 'Sejak kapan dia jadi guru dadakan?'

Emil yang mendengar suara ribut segera masuk dan mengoceh panjang lebar, "Gara-gara kalian, asrama berantakan banget! Beresin!"

Alexia dan Lucy sama-sama ingin menyingkir, tapi wajah mereka langsung memucat saat melihat raiper yang menancap di dinding satu centi di antara mereka berdua dan tentu saja itu berasal dari Emil.

"Dan kau Alexia, kembalikan penghapus itu!" seru pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi kedua anak bermarga Mercowlya itu malah mengacangi Emil kayak pohon di jalan tol yang sukses membuatnya pundung.

Emil nista tralala~

"Aku bahagia bisa nistain Emil-sensei~" (Lucy)

"Jarang-jarang Emil-sensei terlihat suram seperti itu!" (Alexia)

"Aku nista mulu perasaan, semoga selanjutnya kagak!" (Emil)

* * *

 _ **5\. Stress**_ (Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Musket as Male Musketeer, and Noris as Male Iron Knight)

Thundy, Musket, dan Noris sedang berpikir tentang tugas dengan tema humor yang sama sekali bukan bidang mereka.

Tunggu! Sebenarnya hanya Noris yang mikir, sementara Thundy dan Musket lagi main berdua dalam 'makna denotasi'!

"Argh, aku stress!" gerutu Noris. "Pusing pala gue!"

"Aku juga stress, dayo!" timpal Musket.

"Tapi aku lebih stress dengan tingkah lakumu!" balas Noris.

Musket pun terdiam dengan aura menderita, sementara Noris tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aha! Aku mau bacain pidato buat tugas!" seru Thundy tiba-tiba.

"Apaan tuh, dayo?" tanya Musket yang langsung bersemangat dan keluar dari zona ngenes-nya barusan.

"Tapi kita pake bahasa Jerman, biar keren gitu!" tambah Thundy.

"Ayo, dayo! Aku pengen denger!" seru Musket bersemangat.

"Danke!" Thundy pun langsung membungkuk sampai akhirnya dia terkena rematik.

Musket pun langsung bengong, tapi akhirnya dia malah bertepuk tangan kayak orang gila sambil ngomong, "Bagus, dayo! Bagus sekali!"

Bego banget Musket! Padahal Thundy belum menyampaikan pidatonya sama sekali.

Hal itu membuktikan bahwa sebagian besar penghuni asrama stress karena tugas.

"SETUJU BANGET (DAYO)!" (Musket dan Thundy)

"No comment! Tapi intinya aku setuju aja, sih!" (Noris)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, kelas Rare memang rada sarap kalau ditelusuri sendiri! Siapa tau aja dia pengen pindah kelas! *dicakar Ikyo.* Lagunya itu 'Shota Shota Burning Night', 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder', dan 'Tailor Shop at Enbizaka' dan penyanyinya Vocaloid!**

 **Miu: "Aku masih normal! Author-nya noh tanyain!"**

 **Me: "Terus, gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu?"**

 **Miu: "Itu udah basi, tau!" -_-"**

 **Ren, kayaknya abang lu mesti dibawa ke RSJ! Baca puisi kok segitunya?**

 **Daren: "Terlalu semangat dia!" -_-"a**

 **Poor Emil! Duo Mercowlya sukses ngerjain dia! *diserbu ribuan Puffin.***

 **Thundy: "Aku bukan kakek-kakek! Kagak tau juga kenapa bisa kena rematik begitu! Soal itu, GUE BELUM BACA PIDATO UDAH DITEPUK TANGAN BEGITU BIKIN STRESS, TAU!"**

 **Me: "Wes, wes! Selow aja, coy!"**

 **Aneh juga, sih! Mungkin aku pikirin dulu karena masih bingung! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Ayam**_ (Daren as Male Treasure Hunter and Liona as Female Shadow Assassin) (Note: Kalau ada yang bertanya soal Mathias, dia itu adalah 'Denmark' dari Hetalia! Tolong maklum! ^^V)

"Lihat kebunku penuh dengan telur, ada yang coklat dan ada yang biru! Setiap hari kumakan semua, coklat dan biru semuanya enak!" nyanyi Daren sambil menyiram pohon telurnya di kebun asrama.

"Curang kamu, Daren! Semua orang kan juga pengen bercocok tanam di sini!" seru Mathias yang datang tiba-tiba sambil nyeret sepasang karung bertuliskan 'bibit pohon bir'.

Daren yang tidak terima disalahkan pun berkata, "Enak aja! Kalau kalian mau bercocok tanam, ya silahkan aja! Asalkan JANGAN MELEWATI BATAS KEBUN TELURKU!"

"Masalahnya... YANG DI LUAR BATAS KEBUNMU ITU HANYA SEPULUH PERSEN DAN LIMA PERSEN DI ANTARANYA ITU KEBUN TIRAMITSU!" teriak Mathias kagak nyelow.

"Yah, itu sih derita kalian!" sahut Daren sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang sukses membuat Mathias langsung pundung sambil mencari cacing di tanah.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sukses membuat Daren langsung panik karena takut ada pencuri di asrama dan dia pun menyeret Mathias sambil berlari menuju sumber suara, sementara yang diseret hanya bisa bergumam, "Aku rapopo!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua menemukan pemilik teriakan yang ternyata adalah Liona.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daren to the point.

"Senpai, tanaman strawberry-ku sudah dimakan sama tuh ayam!" ujar Liona sambil menunjuk seekor ayam yang sedang mengunyah tanamannya.

'Kenapa ada ayam bisa nyasar ke sini?' batin Daren dan Mathias sweatdrop.

"INI AYAM SIAPA?! STAWBERRY-KU DIMAKAN SEMUA, HUWAA!" jerit Liona sambil mengejar si ayam yang udah kabur duluan.

"BERISIK, TAU! BIASA AJA, KELES!" teriak Mathias yang sukses membuat Liona kicep, tapi sang tersangka utama (ayam) malah kabur.

"WOY, JANGAN KABUR!" seru Liona sambil membawa katana yang entah dapat darimana.

Daren dan Mathias pun langsung ngamuk saat melihat ada murid yang membawa senjata yang bukan tipe-nya masuk ke dalam asrama. Akhirnya, mereka berdua langsung mengejar Liona dengan membawa senapan dan kapak di tangan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Keadaan di Kantin saat itu sedang ramai karena banyak murid yang berkumpul di sana, tapi keadaan langsung hening saat Liona masuk dengan baju yang penuh darah dan bercak darah yang menghiasi wajahnya sambil mengenggam seekor ayam.

"Minna, malam ini kita masak ayam ini!" kata Liona sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

Webek, webek...

"Errr, ada yang punya kantong kresek? Aku mau muntah!" tanya Lukas sambil menutup mulutnya.

Alhasil, setelah insiden itu, pihak sekolah pun memutuskan untuk memasang jaring listrik di sekeliling kebun. Awalnya Daren menolak, tapi karena teringat dengan pohon-pohon telurnya, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga. Para siswa dan guru pun bisa tenang karena tidak perlu khawatir atau takut dengan tanaman mereka yang akan dimakan atau rusak lagi.

'Gomennasai, sensei! Aku janji kagak bakalan bawa senjata lagi!' (Liona)

'Keuangan bulan ini menurun drastis!' (Lukas)

'Yaaah, bulan ini aku pasti kagak dapat gaji LAGI!' (Mathias)

'Semua ini demi kelangsungan hidup telur-telurku!' (Daren)

* * *

 _ **2\. Ringtone**_ (Daren as Male Treasure Hunter)

"Anko! Kita pergi dari sini, yuk! Aku takut ketauan!" ajak Lukas kepada Mathias yang masih sibuk makan telur di kebun telur.

"Bentar dulu! Aku belum puas, nih!" tolak Mathias sambil mengambil sebutir telur lagi.

"Tapi, aku takut kalau kita ketauan sama 'you know who I mean'!" balas Lukas lirih.

"Ketauan sama siapa?"

"Ya sama Kalong, lha!" sahut Lukas cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Ketauan sama siapa, Lukas-sensei?!"

Tiba-tiba, ada aura mengerikan di sekeliling Lukas dan Mathias. Lukas langsung menelan ludah, sementara Mathias memuntahkan kembali telur yang baru dimakannya. Kedua guru itu pun menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu dan mendapati salah satu murid mereka yang merupakan anak kelas Ranged sekaligus pemilik kebun telur tersebut berdiri di depan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"KALONG!" teriak Lukas dan Mathias bersamaan.

BLETAK!

Mereka berdua pun mendapatkan jitakan 'khusus' dari Daren.

"Siapa yang kalian panggil 'Kalong', hah?!' tanya Daren dengan galaknya. "Dan Mathias-sensei, jangan mencuri telurku lagi!"

"Ampun, Kalong-sama!" seru kedua guru itu dan langsung kabur dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Awas aja kalau ketemu lagi!" gerutu Daren penuh emosi.

"Sabar ya, Daren-kun!" kata Tino yang kebetulan melihat kejadian barusan.

"Terima ka-"

"Maaf salah, maksudku Kalong-kun!" potong Tino cepat.

"Nama sendiri lupa, dasar pikun!" tambah Emil yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

BRAGH! BRUGH! DUAR!

Selagi Daren sibuk memberikan 'pelajaran' kepada Tino dan Emil, Mathias dengan nekat kembali mengambil beberapa butir telur milik Daren.

 _Akulah Kambing dan tak ada yang bisa menyaingiku, yeay! KAMBING IS MINE, muahahahahahaha..._

Daren, Tino, dan Emil pun langsung speechless di tempat saat mendengar ringtone HP Mathias yang errr, aneh. Mathias langsung mengambil HP-nya dengan wajah shock dan ternyata Lukas yang menelepon.

'Gi-gila, nih! Pasti Norge yang ganti!' batin Mathias.

"MATHIAS-SENSEI! BERANINYA KAU MENCURI TELURKU LAGI!" teriak Daren.

Mathias pun langsung panik dan segera ambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

 _Akulah Kambing dan tak ada yang bisa menyaingiku, yeay! KAMBING IS MINE, muahahahahahaha..._

"Ta-san kagak dikejar?" tanya Tino.

Sementara Emil sibuk membuat status di FB mengenai nada dering Mathias.

"Kagak, pak! Saya jadi kagak mood pas dengerin ringtone HP-nya!" jawab Daren sweatdrop.

'NORGE! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!' (Mathias)

'Anko Uzai yang nista!' (Lukas)

'Ta-san diselamatkan oleh ke'kambing'annya!' (Tino)

'Jadi inget Trio Kwek-Kwek, deh!' (Daren)

'Wow! Banyak yang langsung like!' (Emil)

* * *

 _ **3\. Perbedaan**_ (Teira as Female Earth Mage and Elemy as Female Sorcerer)

Teira dan Elemy terjebak sebuah percakapan sederhana.

"Apa bedanya Bitch sama Beach?" tanya Teira.

"Bitch itu Perek, kalau Beach itu Pantai!" jawab Elemy.

"Coba lu teriak 'Bitch' dan 'Beach' berulang-ulang lewat speaker meja piket!"

Teira dan Elemy pun mendatangi meja piket yang lagi kosong, menyalakan microphone, dan berteriak 'Bitch Beach' secara bersamaan.

Teira langsung ketawa ngakak guling-guling mengitari lapangan, sementara Elemy dijewer Tino-sensei karena mengucapkan kata kotor dengan menggunakan megaphone.

* * *

 _ **4\. Menjenguk**_ (Feiren as Female Samurai, Kaila as Female Hawkeye, Kaien as Male Taekwondo Master, Kevin as Male Savage Berserker, and Philip as Male Barbarian)

Feiren sakit, Feiren kagak sekolah, dan Feiren bolos dengan alasan paling mainstream sedunia: Sakit!

"Jenguk, yuk!" ajak Kaila yang tumben-tumbenan waras. "Kelas kita tanpa Feiren itu rasanya kayak kerupuk keanginan!"

"Ayo! Kita bawa apa ke rumah dia?" tanya Kaien yang terbawa ajakan Kaila.

"Nuklir, gas elpiji, bawang merah, bawang putih, cabe, te-"

"Yang waras dikit apa?!" protes Kevin memotong perkataan Philip.

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti jadi, ya!"

Sepulang sekolah, Kaila, Philip, Kevin, dan Kaien pergi ke toko buah. Di sana, Kaila membeli buah-buahan yang banyak mengandung vitamin.

"La, lu beli buah jangan dimakan sendiri!" kata Kevin saat melihat Kaila mengupas kulit jeruk yang lain.

"Tenang! Buahnya masih banyak, kok!" jawab Kaila kalem.

"Kalau gitu siniin pisangnya, gue laper!" balas Philip sambil mengambil sesisir pisang.

Sebelum sampai di rumah Feiren, buah yang tersisa tinggal sebiji anggur dan sepotong mangga.

"Gimana, dong?" tanya Kaien.

"'Kan tadi udah gue bilangin jangan dimakan buahnya! Kalian, sih!" gerutu Kevin kesal.

"Ya udah, balik yuk! Udah kenyang gue!" kata Philip sambil menelan pisang terakhirnya.

"Ya udah, ayo!" ajak Kaila.

Akhirnya, keempat manusia (ab)normal itu pun pulang.

* * *

 _ **5\. Kemenangan**_ (Maurice as Male Werewolf, Noris as Male Iron Knight, Ikyo as Male Gumiho, Willy as Male Space Trooper, Doni as Male Robin Hood, and Tracy as Female Grand Templar)

Maurice jago main bola basket karena dia mantan anak klub basket.

"Yak, saudara-saudara! Maurice berhasil mencetak satu angka lagi untuk kelas Melee!"

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton membuat Maurice tambah semangat dan dalam waktu semenit, Maurice mampu mencetak banyak angka untuk kelas Melee.

"Rice, satu poin lagi dan kita menang!" kata Noris sambil menyusut keringat di wajahnya. "Satu poin lagi!"

Ikyo melakukan pass kepada Noris dan men-dribble bola itu sampai terdesak oleh Willy dan Doni dari kelas Ranged. Noris melempar bola itu dan langsung ditangkap oleh Maurice, kemudian dia mulai menguasai permainan.

Maurice pun melakukan long shoot dan...

BRUKK!

Bola masuk ke dalam ring.

"Yeah! Kelas Melee memenangkan pertandingan final festival olahraga!" teriak Tracy sambil melepaskan microphone-nya dan berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk ikutan meloncat-loncat alay bersama beberapa kawannya.

A sweet victory!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, soalnya bibit pohon biasanya udah mainstream! Soal senjata yang bukan tipe-nya, itu maksudnya senjata yang kagak sesuai sama keahlian mereka!  
**

 **Lukas: "Pffft, boleh juga tuh!" *nyolong HP Mathias.***

 **Mathias: "NORGE!"**

 **Mah, mah! Episode 'Sailor Mouth' itu kelewat greget, makanya bisa dibilang 'epic' banget!**

 **Kevin: "Bakalan sama aja, deh!"**

 **Yah, aku bingung masalah deskripsi aja gitu! Jadi, mungkin aku coba bikin gambarnya deh! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Kebebasan mengemukakan pendapat**_ (Monika as Female Captain Hook and Loren as Female Wild Tiger)

Monika berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari tempat nyaman untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Setelah istirahat kali ini adalah jam pemantapan yang bikin ngantuk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok, Monika pun duduk di sana dan mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dengan pelan sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Lu ngapain di sini? Galau?"

Monika pun menengok ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Loren. Dia berdiri di sana sambil menikmati angin musim panas dan menyedot jus jeruk seliter-nya sendirian.

"Lu sendiri ngapain?"

"Suka-suka gue, dong~"

"Lu kalau dibila-"

"Orang bebas mengemukakan pendapat dan mengemukakan pendapat juga ada hukumnya! Selama gue kagak bikin korban jiwa, gue bebas mau ngomong apa aja! Masa lu dengan mudahnya lupain pelajaran PKN kelas delapan, sih?"

Loren pun pergi meninggalkan kotak jus-nya yang udah kosong dan Monika yang cengo.

* * *

 _ **2\. Toilet**_ (Teira as Female Earth Mage, Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, and Teiron as Male Earth Mage)

Teira kebelet pipis dan udah menunggu selama 15 menit di toilet cewek, tapi penghuni toilet itu masih kagak mau keluar.

"Anjir! Tuh orang ngapain, sih? Boker juga selama itu!" dumel Teira sambil shuffle dance untuk menahan pipisnya yang udah di ujung tanduk. "Gah, kagak tahan gue!"

Teira pun langsung melesat dan masuk ke toilet cowok.

"Fyuhh~ Lega gue!" gumam Teira.

Ketika Teira mau memutar knop pintu, terdengar derap langkah kaki masuk ke dalam toilet.

'Celaka kalau ada cowok yang tau gue pipis di sini! Bisa-bisa mereka beneran membuat gelar 'Miss Hentai'-ku secara de facto!' pikir Teira panik.

"Sekarang gantian lu di belakang, selama ini gue di depan mulu! Gantian!"

'WTF?! Gue kenal sama nih suara!' teriak Teira dalam hati.

"Kagak mau! Di depan itu lebih nikmat!"

"Sekali-kali lu di belakang, dong! Biar gue juga merasakan nikmatnya di depan!"

'Ini kan suaranya Thun-kun sama Teiron-nii!' batin Teira sambil menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu.

"Aahh~"

"I-ittai..."

"Aah..."

"A-adu-aduh! Sakit, tau! Gyaa! Kenceng banget!"

Teira pun langsung mimisan. Thundy dan Teiron melakukan 'itu'?

"Aa-"

"Kalian kagak boleh YAOI-AN di sini!" teriak Teira sambil menendang pintu toilet yang dipakainya dan langsung cengo.

"Lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Thundy sambil menaikkan retsleting celananya, sementara Teiron membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Kalian tadi ngapain?!" Teira nanya balik dengan horror.

"Lu kenapa, sih? Kenapa lu mimisan gitu?"

"Ta-tadi gue denger lu mendesah-desah gitu dan Teiron-nii merintih-rintih kesakitan! Te-te-terus gue denger ada kata-kata kenceng! Maksudnya apa, coba?! Kalau bukan kalian 'gitu-gituan'?!"

"Gue tau kalau lu masih suka sama fanfic pairing Yaoi, tapi Bitch Please! Gue kagak homo dan gue masih suka sama cewek!"

"Coba jelasin tadi kalian berdua ngapain?"

"Si Teiron maksa pengen pipis di urinoir yang ada di depan dan gue bilang dia pake yang di belakang aja! Pas dia lagi nurunin retsleting celananya, HP-nya geter! Mungkin 'anu'-nya kejepit!" jelas Thundy panjang lebar.

Teiron masih diam, sementara Teira hanya bisa cengo.

"Terus, kata 'kenceng' tadi?"

"Oh itu, si Teiron muter keran urinoir-nya penuh dan airnya mengalir kenceng! Udah ah, gue mau cari celana buat si Teiron di loker olahraga! Kasihan banget! Retsleting celananya dol!"

Thundy pun keluar dari toilet dan Teira langsung keluar dari toilet sambil tertawa hambar. Sementara Teiron? Dia masih diam di toilet!

* * *

 _ **3\. Kepala surat**_ (Liona as Female Shadow Assassin)

Hari ini pemantapan mata pelajaran bahasa. Liona yang masuk kelompok 2 bertanya pada guru bahasa tersebut.

"Ano, sensei!"

"Ya, Liona?"

"Jika ada kepala surat, dimanakah mata, hidung, telinga, dan mulut surat?"

Pertanyaan sederhana tapi tak ada jawaban.

* * *

 _ **4\. Kesasar**_ (Alexia as Male Cowboy, Exoray as Male Exorcist, and Lucy as Female Desperado)

Seorang pemuda sedang jalan-jalan di hutan untuk refreshing. Tapi gimana kalau tersesat? Tenang aja! Pemuda bernama lengkap Alexia Mercowlya itu membawa kompas.

Tiba-tiba, irisnya menangkap siluet saudaranya di atas pohon.

"Woy, lu ngapain di atas pohon?" tanya Alexia sambil menunjuk Exoray yang sedang duduk di atas pohon.

"Hanya bersantai, mumpung hantunya belum muncul!" sahut Exoray sambil makan kentang rebus.

"Hantunya itu kamu, hantu kan selalu di atas pohon!" balas Alexia sambil ngakak gaje.

"Yeee, mana ada hantu ganteng?" tanya Exoray yang mulai pose dan sukses bikin Alexia sweatdrop akut.

"Ada, kok! Pocong kan ganteng!" timpal Alexia ngawur.

"Tapi aku lebih ganteng dari pocong!" cibir Exoray yang tidak terima dibandingkan dengan makhluk halus. "Lagian, kok kamu tau kalau aku di sini? Jangan-jangan kamu nge-stalk aku, ya? Ngaku aja! Aku memang ganteng, kok!"

"Jiah, habis rambut kamu warna hitam merona kayak arang! Arang-arangan~" ejek Alexia yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Exoray.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kyaaaa! Tempat apa ini?!"

Lucia Mercowlya tanpa sadar telah berada di tengah hutan.

"Huwaaa! Tolooooong!" pekik Lucy ketakutan.

* * *

Back to Duo Mercowlya...

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" tanya Exoray heran.

"Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini, deh!" ujar Alexia dengan pose mikir.

"Ini mah kayak suara Lucy!" sahut Exoray.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

1 menit...

10 menit...

Duo Mercowlya itu kelamaan loading!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara pekikan itu membuat kedua bersaudara itu sadar bahwa saudari mereka dalam bahaya dan dengan insting seorang adik, Alexia langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, sementara Exoray malah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

'Dia mirip monyet!' batin Alexia sweatdrop.

"Kakak, kau dimana?!" teriak Alexia khawatir. "Kakak!"

"Otou-chan?! Aku berada di sekitar pohon mangga! Huwaaaa! Tolong aku!" teriak Lucy lagi dan kedua saudaranya pun dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Semak-semak di samping Lucy pun mulai bergemerusuk dan seluruh tubuh gadis itu langsung bergetar hebat. Dia takut, tentu saja!

"Hosh, hosh! Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Sosok Alexia Mercowlya muncul dari semak-semak yang sukses membuat Lucy langsung menangis haru.

Adiknya yang hebat, adiknya yang paling dia sayangi!

Lucy pun langsung memeluk Alexia dan membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyum lembut sambil menenangkan kakaknya. Dia sangat menyayangi Lucy.

"Huwaaa!"

Exoray pun melompat dari atas pohon tepat ke belakang Lucy dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati sampai pingsan. Alexia pun menangkap tubuh Lucy yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya dengan refleks.

"Woy! Lu apain kakak gue, hah?!" bentak Alexia dengan amarah yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun dan langsung menggendong Lucy menuju ke klinik.

"Bujug, deh! Kagetnya extreme bener!" sahut Exoray sambil menolong Alexia membopong Lucy menuju klinik.

Mereka pun membaringkan Lucy di atas kasur. Exoray dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki adiknya serta melepas ikat pinggangnya. Dia pun dengan cekatan memberikan minyak kayu putih di leher Lucy.

Alexia dengan watadosnya malah nutup hidung Lucy seperti ingin memberikan nafas buatan. Exoray yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menjitak kepala Alexia sambil ngomong, "Kagak boleh! Itu ada tabung oksigen!"

"Aduh! Sakit, woy!" gerutu Alexia sambil mengambil selang dan tabung oksigen.

"Sendirinya mau ngapain barusan?" tanya Exoray curiga.

"Mau ngasih nafas buatan!" balas Alexia watados.

"Kagak boleh kalau kagak terlatih!" ujar Exoray sambil memasang muka jutek.

"Aku udah terlatih, kok! Lu mau nyoba, ya?" tanya Alexia setengah bercanda.

"Kenapa menawariku? Aku masih sadar! Walaupun masih saudara juga jangan menjadikanku sebagai objek latihan pernafasan buatan, dong! Orang ganteng tidak boleh jadi objek percobaan!" Exoray mulai berceramah dengan wajah sok ganteng sampai akhirnya, adu mulut pun tak dapat dihindari bahkan saat Lucy mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

Sepertinya setelah sadar, Lucy bakalan mendapat serangan jantung.

"Mereka ngapain, sih? Berisik!" (Lucy)

"Ingat itu, Alexia! Orang terganteng sedunia kagak boleh jadi objek percobaan!" (Exoray)

"Ala, bilang aja malu!" (Alexia)

* * *

 _ **5\. ToD**_ (Teiron as Male Earth Mage) (Note: Luthias OC non-LS milikku, oke? ^^V)

"Huwaaa! Aku bosen banget, Thias-sensei!" seru Teiron stress karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan mengingat setiap sekolah sudah dia bersihkan.

"Cih! Jangan berisik, Teiron!" Dahi Mathias mengerut kesal karena dari tadi Teiron selalu berisik, merengek, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Sensei~"

"Apa?"

"Kita ke ruang bermain, yuk~ Siapa tau ada orang~" rayu Teiron.

Mathias masih bergeming. Tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya membuatnya harus tetap duduk agar bisa mengoreksi semua data sekolah.

"Sensei~"

"Thias-sensei~"

"Thias-sen-"

"BERISIK, TEIRON! DIAM KAU!" bentak Mathias dengan suara yang membahana langsung menggelegar di setiap sudut asrama.

Teiron pun langsung kicep dan sembunyi di kolong meja.

"Habis Sensei terlihat stress, apa salahnya refreshing sebentar?" tanya Teiron watados.

"Baik-baik! Aku ikut, kau puas?"

Teiron pun mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

Di ruang bermain...

"Lho? Ternyata ada Aniki juga di sini!"

Senyum Mathias mengembang lebar saat mendengar suara familiar milik adiknya yang ternyata juga berada di ruang bermain.

"Main ToD, yuk?" tawar Teiron.

Mathias dan Luthias pun mengangguk setuju. Teiron mengambil sebuah dadu dan mulai melemparkannya.

"Aku dapat angka 2!" ujar Teiron lesu.

"Pfft! Giliranku~" Sekarang giliran Luthias yang melempar dadu dan menampilkan angka 6.

"Wow! Kayaknya aku nih yang menang!" kata Luthias sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mathias hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi adiknya. Pria jabrik itu melemparkan dadu dan juga mendapat angka 6.

"Hah! Ternyata kalian berdua jodoh!" timpal Teiron mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Webek, webek...

"Jodoh apanya, woy?!" bentak Luthias sambil menggetok kepala Teiron dengan gagang tombaknya, sementara Mathias langsung meninju Teiron dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dia adikku, bagaimana mungkin kami jodoh?!" pekik Mathias kesal.

"Udah, ah! Ayo, Aniki! Kita cari makanan, yuk!" ajak Luthias yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat dari Mathias.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Teiron yang sedang berada dalam zona nista.

Poor Teiron~

"Kenapa aku dihajar, sih? Kalian kan memang cocok!" (Teiron)

"Aniki, lain kali anak asramamu dididik baik-baik!" (Luthias)

"Aku kagak pernah berharap punya murid seperti dia!" (Mathias)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, Tei-chan! Gelar barumu sudah ditetapkan olehnya! *puk-puk Teira.* *digetok staff.***

 **Teira: "Aku kan kagak tau!"**

 **Entah aku bingung kenapa pertanyaan Liona bisa tak ada jawabannya! -_-**

 **Liona: "Kalau memang kagak ada, kenapa?"**

 **Me: "IDK (I Don't Know)!" *angkat bahu.***

 **FYI (For Your Info), nanti akan ada yang sibling complex kayak Alexia! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Anak Baru**_ (Alisa as Female Fire Imp, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper, Daren as Male Treasure Hunter, Kaila as Female Hawkeye, Noris as Male Iron Knight, Mei Yan as Female Bruce Lee, and Maurice as Male Werewolf)

"Hai, teman-teman! Perkenalkan, namaku Alisa! Mohon bantuannya~" kata seorang anak baru sambil membungkukkan diri tanda memberi hormat.

Perkenalan singkat dari Alisa pun sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kelas Melee di Heroes Gakuen sweatdrop berjamaah plus kejang-kejang kagak jelas. Bahkan, Luthias sang wali kelas sampai kagak bisa menahan serangan jantungnya karena perkenalan dari siswi barunya tadi.

"Errr, baiklah Alisa! Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Vie-"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok Saphire dan Daren Andreas yang sekarang menatap Luthias dengan horror, sementara Vience hanya bisa duduk di kursinya dengan bungkam karena melihat kedua saudaranya yang sangat overprotective memulai aksi mereka.

"Daren ngapain ikutan protes, sih? Biarin aja, yang duduk Vience juga!" dengus Kaila sebal.

Daren pun langsung speechless dadakan.

"I-Iya, deh!" gumam Daren blushing.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA BUAT PACARAN, BAKADARY!" teriak Saphire yang menggelegar memecahkan kaca sekolah.

'Sekolah ngutang kacanya rusak semua!' batin semua orang (min Saphire) kompak.

"Mendingan Alisa duduk sebangku sama Noris!" usul Saphire yang masih tidak rela kalau saudaranya harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Alisa.

"Iya! Mendingan dengan No- APA?!" pekik Daren melotot kaget saat mendengar nama sahabatnya menjadi tumbal kakaknya.

"Ogah! Aku hanya mau duduk sama Mei-chan! Ren-kun~ Tolonglah sobatmu ini~" rengek Noris sambil memeluk erat mejanya seakan dirinya tidak mau pindah tempat duduk dan berusaha memohon kepada sahabatnya agar tidak dipindahkan tempat duduknya.

Mei Yan yang namanya ikut terseret pun hanya bisa cekikikan karena perkataan Noris barusan.

"Daripada sama Vie-nii, lebih baik sama kau!" balas Saphire yang bener-bener ngotot. "Iya kagak, Dary?"

"Kagak! Mendingan sama si Maurice ajalah!" Iris Daren melirik sang sobat yang lain, Maurice.

"Apa?" balas Maurice datar yang sukses menjadi pusat perhatian menggantikan Alisa.

"Hei, kalian! Meskipun aku ganteng, kagak usah diliatin mulu! Hatiku hanya untuk Wolf-chan aja!" Maurice mengibaskan rambut meronanya dengan gaje-nya.

Satu kelas pun langsung sweatdrop melihat adegan kenarsisan Maurice, sementara Trio Andreas udah pingsan di tempat melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang memalukan tersebut.

Sepertinya Alisa menyesal masuk kelas ini!

"Mendingan aku disuruh kagak makan lima tahun daripada punya teman sekelas yang gila semua!" (Alisa)

"Jangan ada yang duduk dengan Vie-nii!" (Saphire)

"Noris kagak boleh duduk sama Alisa, harus sama Mei Yan! Mereka berdua sejoli yang kagak terpisahkan!" (Daren)

"Daren bikin cemburu aja belain abang lu sama Noris!" (Kaila)

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" (Vience)

"Aku yang paling gagah~ Hahahaha~" (Maurice)

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku!" (Luthias)

* * *

 _ **2\. Empang**_ (Alisa as Female Fire Imp) (Note: Berwald is 'Sweden' from Hetalia!)

"Permisi!"

Alisa pun berjalan melewati pintu masuk menuju sumur harapan.

Keadaan di sana cukup sepi karena kagak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Dia melemparkan sebuah koin ke dalam sumur dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin punya banyak teman!" gumam Alisa.

"S'moga 'mp'anmu t'rk'bul, Al'sa!"

Alisa pun tersentak kaget saat mengetahui ada orang lain selain dirinya, yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Aah! Terima kasih, Oxenstierna-sensei!" balas Alisa sambil menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat.

"J'ngan p'ke nam' m'rga, c'kup B'rwald aj'!" jelas Berwald sambil menunjuk name tag-nya.

"Baiklah, Bernard-sensei!" kata Alisa sambil tersenyum manis dan Berwald pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Nam'ku B'rwald, buk'n B'rnard!" koreksi pria berkacamata itu.

"Ma-maaf, Berwald-sensei! Aku tadi salah baca!" Gadis itu pun kembali membungkuk.

"Sud'hlah! 'ku m'mang rad' m'rip B'rnard B'ar!" Berwald pun tersenyum tipis dengan tampang miris.

"Tapi aku takut Berwald-sensei akan melaporkanku ke pihak berwenang karena salah menyebutkan nama Sensei!" jelas Alisa sedih dan langsung menepuk keningnya dengan keras. "Oh, iya! Berwald-sensei kan kagak punya bukti!"

Tiba-tiba, Berwald mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder dari saku celananya.

"'ku puny' bukt', kok!" sahut Berwald enteng sambil menggoyangkan tape recorder di tangannya.

Alisa pun langsung menatap horor benda di tangan Berwald itu. Seketika, gadis itu teringat dengan bandul pemberian kakaknya dan langsung mengeluarkan bandul tersebut dari saku roknya. Katanya bisa buat menghipnotis orang.

Cih, sebenarnya Alisa tidak mau melakukannya karena dia anak baik. Tapi karena terdesak, akhirnya dia terpaksa mencoba bandul itu.

"Lihatlah ini, Berwald-sensei!" Alisa pun mulai menggerakkan bandulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Mata hijau Berwald itu pun mengikuti kemana arah bandul itu bergerak dan...

GUBRAK!

Bukannya terhipnotis, Berwald malah pingsan (lebih tepatnya, pura-pura pingsan. Karena matanya sesekali terbuka sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan Alisa) yang sukses membuat Alisa hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Seharusnya terhipnotis, tapi Berwald-sensei malah pingsan!' batin Alisa bersungut kesal.

Alisa pun dengan bruntal melempar tubuh Berwald ke empang yang berada di sebelah sumur harapan.

Berwald pun langsung tersadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi, dia lebih memilih untuk pura-pura kagak sadar agar ada yang menyelamatkannya.

'Semoga Fin yang lewat dan menyelamatkanku!' batin Berwald terlalu percaya diri.

1 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Akhirnya, Berwald pun kehabisan nafas dan berteriak, "Woy! Tolongin gue, dong! Woy! Tooo... Loooong!"

Alisa semakin sweatdrop melihat keadaan Berwald, padahal empang itu dalamnya hanya selutut orang dewasa. Alisa pun dengan watadosnya meninggalkan Berwald yang benar-benar pingsan.

Ketahuilah, Alisa! Setelah ini, kau akan terkena amukan dari Mathias karena telah membuat temannya nista!

"Aku tau dia hanya pura-pura pingsan dari awal!" (Alisa)

"Duh, apes banget!" (Berwald)

"Hatchii! Kok kayaknya ada yang bicarain aku?" (Tino)

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang buruk, deh! Tunggu sebentar, ya!" (Mathias)

* * *

 _ **3\. Kartini?**_ (Eka as Female Gatotkaca, Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Alexia as Male Cowboy, Lucy as Female Desperado, Exoray as Male Exorcist, Elemy as Female Sorcerer, Daren as Male Treasure Hunter, and Doni as Male Robin Hood)

"Cek, cek! Satu, dua, tiga!" kata Eka yang sedang mengetes sebuah mikrofon di aula sekolah.

Hari ini Heroes Gakuen mengadakan event bulanan yang hanya diikuti oleh beberapa anak yang kumpul di malam minggu yang merupakan malamnya para jones di sekolah bersenang-senang.

"Cih! Lu ngapain, sih? Berisik, tau! Memangnya tuh mic mau diapain?" tanya Thundy setengah kesal akibat suara berisik yang berasal dari temannya barusan.

"Suka-suka gue, dong! Tangan-tangan gue juga!" cibir Eka.

"Jadi, malam ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Alexia.

Di sebelahnya, terdapat Lucy yang lagi duduk manis sambil asik makan es krim.

"Lucy-chan! Tolongin aku, dong! Ribet, nih!" pinta Tino sambil berjalan dengan terseok-seok karena menyeret banyak kayu bakar dari hutan.

"Kagak mau, Sensei! Entar tanganku kotor lagi!" balas Lucy sambil mengemut stik es krim dengan wajah imut yang sukses membuat Tino langsung muntah-muntah dalam hati.

"Widiiih! Banyak banget, Sensei! Memangnya buat apaan?" tanya Exoray sambil memeluk semangkuk kentang rebus.

"Malam ini kita pesta api unggun!" ujar Tino bersemangat.

"Lha? Kalau buat api unggun, ngapain ngumpul di aula? Dasar BakaSensei!" gerutu Eka sambil memberikan jitakan 'legendaris'-nya kepada Tino.

"Alexia-kun sama Exoray-kun ke sini, cepet! Oh, Thundy-kun juga!" teriak Tino dengan suara melengking yang sukses membuat beberapa kaca menjadi retak.

Maklum! Dia badmood setelah diberi 'grandprize' oleh Eka yang membuat kepalanya ditumbuhi benjolan besar.

"Bawain kayu ini ke pinggir hutan sekarang!" perintah Tino watados.

Akhirnya, Alexia, Exoray, dan Thundy pun terseok-seok membawa tumpukan kayu itu kembali ke habitat aslinya. (Mau protes juga tidak bisa karena Tino cukup mengerikan kalau marah!)

* * *

Di hutan...

"Otou-chan, aku tidak mau ikutan acara bakar-bakaran! Entar es krimku malah meleleh semua!" ujar Lucy sambil menarik jaket Alexia.

Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah api unggun.

"Ada kok makanan yang enak karena dibakar!" sahut Alexia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Marshmallow!" pekik semua orang di sana mendahului Alexia yang mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak jadi bicara.

Mata Lucy pun langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil dan bertanya dengan antusias, "Benarkah?"

Thundy dengan baik hatinya memberikan marshmallow yang sudah dibakar kepada Lucy sambil ngomong, "Cobalah, pasti ketagihan!"

Lucy pun mengangguk imut dan mulai memakannya.

"Uum, enak!"

Tapi sayangnya, adegan tersebut membuat Elemy pundung di bawah pohon.

"Daripada cuma marshmallow, mendingan bakar telur juga!" usul Exoray watados.

Daren pun menatap Exoray dengan tatapan horor.

'Oh, tidak!' batin Daren menjerit histeris.

"Ide bagus!"

"Setuju!"

"Benar juga!"

Daren pun langsung pundung di bawah pohon cemara yang berseberangan dengan pohonnya Elemy.

"Kok ada asap di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon cemara.

Orang itu pun melompat turun dari atas pohon yang sukses membuat Daren langsung terlonjak kaget dan dengan refleks menyerang orang itu dengan senjata miliknya.

"Woy, sakit tau! Ini gue, Mathias!" bentak orang itu karena terkena serangan Daren barusan.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop plus speechless di tempat.

"Ternyata Thias-sensei, toh! Kirain putih-putih-wihihi~" ujar Daren watados.

Mathias pun langsung memasang muka jutek dan duduk di sebelah kiri Doni, sementara Doni menoleh ke samping kanan dan tatapannya pun bertemu dengan siluet Lucy.

Hening...

'Entah kenapa, dunia jadi terasa milik berdua!' (Doni dan Lucy)

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerpa mereka dan membuat salah satu pohon yang sudah mati langsung tumbang mengenai api unggun. Api pun semakin besar dan menjalar dengan sangat cepat.

"Huwaa, kebakaran!" teriak Lucy yang langsung lari pontang-panting sambil mengambil Alat Pemadam Api Ringan (APAR), begitu juga dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang sibuk mencari air.

Lucy pun kembali dengan membawa dua APAR di tangannya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, kaki Lucy malah tersandung batu sampai kedua APAR yang dibawanya terpental.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut kesialan yang diselimuti keberuntungan. Karena salah satu APAR mengenai kepala Eka dan yang lainnya tepat di tengah-tengah kobaran api, kemudian meledak dan membuat api itu langsung padam seketika.

Hening melanda, katak numpang lewat, dan semua orang pun speechless di tempat.

"Dasar BakaLucy!" bentak Eka sambil menjitak kepala Lucy dengan keras yang membuat kepala Lucy berdenyut nyeri.

"Ittai yo~" ringis Lucy sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada kakakku?! Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Alexia sambil melotot tajam karena tidak terima kakaknya menjadi korban Eka.

"Gomen~" balas Eka sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Yang ikhlas, dong!"

"Udah, deh! Anak kecil kagak usah minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Enak aja! Aku udah 15 tahun, tau!"

"Memangnya aku nanya?"

"Kagak!"

"Gomennasai, Eka-sama! Aku tadi kagak sengaja!" kata Lucy sambil sungkeman di depan Eka.

"Maafkan aku, E(Kartini)-sama!" Lucy pun mulai sujud-sujud gaje.

Sontak, Mathias, Alexia, Exoray, Thundy, Doni, dan Daren pun langsung ngakak saat mendengar nama panjang Eka barusan, sementara Elemy dan Tino sweatdrop berat. Eka yang wajahnya udah memerah sampai ke telinga pun hanya bisa menahan malu dan emosinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya, sementara Lucy terus menatap Eka dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Please, deh! Nama gue Eka aja, kagak usah pake suffix berlebihan!" (Eka)

"Duh, sobatku nista! Sini-sini, biar aku peluk!" (Exoray)

"Oy, Eka! Kau belum minta maaf kepada kakakku dengan ikhlas!" (Alexia)

"Maafkan aku, E(Kartini)-sama!" (Lucy)

"Peristiwa yang tak terlupakan!" (Mathias)

"Ada yang punya obat luka? Kepalaku benjol!" (Tino)

"Thun-kun kagak pernah gituin aku sama sekali!" (Elemy)

"Lucy-chan benar-benar sial(cantik)!" (Doni)

* * *

 _ **4\. Kelas**_ (Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Teiron as Male Earth Mage, and Naomi as Female Desert Blader)

Thundy duduk menatap lingkungan sekolah dari kantin dan Naomi yang melihatnya pun langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Lu ngapain, Thun? Galau?" tanya Naomi sambil duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dia masih dicuekin sama Thundy. "Sebenernya lu liat apaan, sih? Kagak ada kentang-kentangan lewat pagi-pagi begini!"

"Berisik lu! Gue lagi nostalgia, nih!" balas Thundy datar.

"What?! Memangnya ada kejadian apaan?"

"Waktu gue baru dua bulan sekolah di sini, kelas gue udah kena hukuman!"

"Lu anak kelas Magic, kan? Gile, survive banget kayaknya belajar di kelas begituan!"

"Makanya, gue jadi tahan sama bau di kelas itu! Soalnya dulu..." Thundy mengembangkan senyumnya. "Gara-gara Teiron, kelas kita dihukum!"

"Memangnya tuh bocah ngapain?" tanya Naomi penasaran.

"Siapa yang lu sebut bocah?!" bentak Teiron sewot dari sudut kantin.

"Maaf, mas!" balas Naomi agak ketakutan.

"Manggil tukang bakso yang lewat dan gebleknya, tuh tukang bakso mau aja dipanggil sama bocah-bocah kelas gue!" lanjut Thundy. "Dari dulu sampe sekarang, gue selalu aja kebagian kelas yang rata-rata siswanya agak geblek semua!"

* * *

 _ **5\. Kirkchoff**_ (Linda as Female Lucifer)

"Pokoknya kalian harus ngerti tentang pelajaran ini! Pelajaran ini akan sangat berguna untuk kehidupan kalian nanti!" Tino-sensei berorasi tentang pelajaran kelistrikannya.

'Ah, belum tentu gede nanti kita bakalan jadi petugas PLN!" pikir Linda dengan simple-nya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hahaha, silakan tanya sendiri ke orangnya! *di-Buckshot.***

 **Berwald: "K'r'na Fin 'tu 'striku!"**

 **Greget juga kalau ingat episode Camping itu!**

 **Thundy: "Aku kagak pernah berharap begitu!" *sweatdrop.***

 **Susah banget jelasinnya and Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Foto**_ (Mei Yan as Female Bruce Lee and Maurice as Male Werewolf)

Mei Yan masuk ke kelas dan langsung sibuk mencari HP-nya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena para cowok di kelas Melee sedang ganti baju di kelas dan mereka kagak nyadar kalau Mei Yan masuk ke kelas dan memotret mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ada yang posting foto kita waktu ganti baju di Facebook, Twitter, Friendster, dan yang lainnya!" teriak Maurice.

"Liat-liat! Cowok kelas Melee isinya bintang foto bokep semua! Mwahaha!" ledek para cewek kelas Premium.

Sementara Mei Yan? Dia tertawa ngakak tanpa dosa di kelas.

* * *

 _ **2\. Tembak**_ (Livora as Female Viking Raider)

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama Sensei!" kata Livora.

"Ngomong apaan?" tanya Mathias.

"Aku suka sama Sensei!"

"Ini serius atau bercanda?"

"Terserah Sensei mau nganggep ini serius atau bercanda!"

"Pasti ini bercanda, ya kan?!"

"Tapi aku serius!"

"Ja-jadi..."

"Kagak deh, aku berca-"

JDUAGH!

Mathias pun langsung menendang Livora sampai nyungsruk di jendela kelas Melee.

"BULAN APRIL UDAH LEWAT, KAMPRET!" umpat Mathias emosi.

* * *

 _ **3\. Tertawa**_ (Elemy as Female Sorcerer and Vira as Female Witch)

Elemy sangat suka tertawa.

"Tertawa itu sehat~ Bisa mengencangkan kulit~" kata Elemy ala mbak-mbak SPG kagak dapet pelanggan.

Karena yang mendengarnya kebanyakan cewek, akhirnya banyak cewek yang hobi ngelawak sekarang.

Tapi kagak selamanya tertawa itu bahagia.

Vira tertawa sendiri di pojokan kelas dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kelas Magic dengan begonya mengira kalau Vira tertawa karena baca novel Yaoi. Padahal...

Vira kesurupan!

* * *

 _ **4\. Salah Tingkah**_ (Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, Lira as Female Hong Gil Dong, and Monika as Female Captain Hook)

Departement Store, suatu tempat di Heroes Gakuen yang buka setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Fungsinya sebagai tempat perbelanjaan mendadak hilang karena Duo Andreas yang lagi kangen-kangenan setelah terpisah cukup lama.

Miris!

"Vie-nii! Aku beli banyak kue buat Vie-nii!" teriak Saphire menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Arigatou, Saphire!" balas Vience sambil menghapus setitik air mata harunya.

"Cie, abang-adek ada yang lagi kangen-kangenan!" sindir Lukas iseng.

"Sensei juga lagi kangen-kangennya sama Emil-sensei!" balas Saphire watados yang kagak sadar bikin hati Lukas yang paling dalam tertohok seketika.

Pasalnya, adeknya tercinta (Emil) kagak pernah memanggilnya 'Onii-chan'. Ya, kakak yang tidak dianggap!

"Ah, iya!" Saphire langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan berteriak, "THIAS-SENSEI! ADA SALAM DARI LUKAS-SENSEI!"

Lukas pun langsung tersedak, sementara Vience kena kacang.

"Perasaan aku kagak pernah nitip salam, deh!" ujar Lukas dengan wajah datar, tapi dalamnya ngenes.

'Fitnah itu kejam, woy!' batin Lukas emosi.

"Thias-sensei! Dapat salam, tuh! Jangan speechless aja, deh!" ujar Lira yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Wkwk, iya! Thias-sensei samperin tuh Lukas-sensei!" Monika juga tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah tengilnya (menurut Lukas).

"Orang-orang kenapa, ya?" gumam Lukas pelan.

Mereka bicara seolah ada Mathias di tempat itu, padahal kagak!

"Lira-chan juga dapat salam dari Saphire!" ujar Monika sambil nyengir lebar.

"Eh?"

"LIRA! SAPHIRE MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI!" seru Lukas dengan semangat balas dendamnya dan kali ini giliran Saphire yang tersedak.

"Hah? Ngapain nungguin aku?" tanya Lira dengan polosnya.

"Dasar kagak peka!" cibir Monika disusul anggukan setuju dari Lukas.

Belum sempat ada yang berbicara, seseorang membekap mulut Lukas dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Kagak kok, Lira! Dia hanya makhluk nyasar, jadi abaikan saja!" seru Saphire sambil nyengir gaje sebelum dia dan Lukas benar-benar menjauh.

"Makin kagak ngerti!" gumam Lira.

"Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya!" (Vience)

"Aku kagak kangen Lira-chan, kok! Lukas-sensei asal nyeletuk aja!" (Saphire)

"Padahal aku ngarep banget!" (Lira)

"IYA! AKU MEMANG KANGEN SAMA AISU, TAPI KAGAK SAMA ANKO UZAI! FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNESS, WOY!" (Lukas)

"Duh, Lukas-sensei dan Saphire-kun sama-sama menutupi perasaan mereka, ih!" (Monika)

"Aku jadi orang populer, buktinya semua orang membicarakanku! Aku memang handsome~" (Mathias)

* * *

 _ **5\. Clean Officer**_ (Exoray as Male Exorcist, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, and Flamy as Male Fire Mage) (Note: Fiorel adalah OC-ku yang non-LS! Tolong maklum! ^^V)

Exoray Mercowlya memasuki Gymnasium dan matanya menatap sekitar. Awalnya, dia ke sini untuk olahraga. Tapi sang arang-arangan itu mulai menyadari sesuatu. Cowok berambut hitam itu memindahkan alat-alat olahraga dan membersihkan Gym.

Well, seorang Exoray yang PD-nya selangit ternyata adalah seorang Clean Officer.

"Cemangat kaka!" seru Vience Andreas di depan pintu Gym dan dia pun duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa ada niat untuk membantu Exoray.

"Yo!" balas Exoray sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

Vience pun berseru lagi, "Semoga sukses!"

"Debunya banyak sekali!" gerutu Exoray. "Banyak banget sarang laba-laba!"

Exoray mulai kagak ngerti lagi. Heroes Gakuen yang sangat luas dengan fasilitas terlengkap, tapi ruangan ini ternyata jarang dibersihkan.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Exoray pun menoleh dan mendapati Vience batuk-batuk.

'Pasti karena debu!' batin Exoray.

"Pake masker, dong! Bentar, ya!" serunya sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun sudah kembali dengan sebuah masker di tangannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Vience.

"Gracias!" balas Vience sambil tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat Exoray melongo. "Kau sendiri kagak pakai masker?"

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa, hahaha! Biarkan sajalah!" jawab Exoray sambil mengumpulkan debunya dalam kantong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Terserah!" jawab Vience cuek, tapi senyumannya masih terukir tanpa bisa ditahan.

Exoray, orang paling menyebalkan di sekolah ini ternyata cukup perhatian.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Flamy berjalan di koridor, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Fiorel Axelsen (satu-satunya guru perempuan dan yang termuda di Heroes Gakuen) sedang berbicara sendiri di kelas Premium.

"Wuo, aku guru di sini?" tanya gadis itu sambil tertawa setan, tapi dia segera mengganti bahasanya. "Gue guru di sini? Sejak kapan gue jadi guru di sini? Hahaha!"

Flamy pun memasuki kelas itu (walaupun kagak peduli dengan kenyataan kalau dia anak kelas Magic) sambil bertanya, "Kok aneh ya denger Fiorel-sensei pakai bahasa begitu?"

"Aku agak sedikit jijik dengan bahasa ini, tapi tak apalah! Hitung-hitung aku udah naik pangkat dari Bu Bon jadi guru!" jawab Fiorel sambil tersenyum paksa.

Padahal, dia udah muntah-muntah dalam hati.

"Ooh!" Flamy pun mengangguk paham sambil bergumam pelan. "Dia belum sadar kalau aku bukan anak kelas Premium!"

"Eh, kau bukan anak kelas Premium? Sana minggir atau aku laporin ke Noru-nii!"

Flamy langsung kaget. Pasalnya, perasaan tadi suaranya pelan!

"Ano, cuma mau balikin sapu aja kok!" jawabnya cepat sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu kepada Fiorel dan langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

Fiorel pun menerima sapu itu dengan speechless sambil ngomong, "Oke, sekarang aku harus nyapu!"

Setelah berubah menjadi Bu Bon lagi, Fiorel pun mulai menyapu kelas.

Sebenarnya, Flamy mengintip dari balik pintu kelas Premium.

"Exoray memang baik, tapi dia menyebalkan!" (Vience)

"Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan Vience karena adeknya sahabat adekku juga!" (Exoray)

"Sebenarnya profesi Fiorel-sensei itu ada berapa, sih?" (Flamy)

"Setinggi-tingginya pangkatku, tetap aja ujung-ujungnya jadi Bu Bon!" (Fiorel)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Mei Yan sengaja disuruh nyasar ke sana biar greget fotoin cowok kelas Melee!**

 **Vira: "Bisa, kalau genre-nya Humor/Romance!"**

 **Faeroe-chan (baca: Fiorel) itu kadang suka dimanfaatin sama anak-anak jahil karena terlalu polos! -_-V Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Cerita**_ (Eka as Female Gatotkaca and Yoon Ji as Female Yagami Iori)

"PR minggu lalu sudah dikerjakan?"

"Sudah~"

"Bagus! Baiklah, Eka! Maju ke depan!"

Eka yang mendengarnya pun langsung cenat-cenut.

'Mampus, gue pertama!' batin Eka.

Eka pun dengan berat hati maju ke depan dan membawa buku PR-nya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Makan indomie! Sore kemarin, aku bikin indomie dan aku makan sampai habis! Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?"

Ya ampun, Ka! Singkat banget tuh cerita!

Semua yang berada di sana pun langsung bengong. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Yoon Ji.

"Cerita lu hebat banget, Ka! Pendek, tapi keren!" puji Yoon Ji dan suara tepuk tangan yang lainnya pun memenuhi seluruh kelas Premium.

"Eka keren!"

"Ceritanya awesome banget!"

"Hebat! Good job"

Pujian-pujian pun membuat Eka terharu, sementara gurunya malah facepalm melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **2\. Damai**_ (Doni as Male Robin Hood, Willy as Male Space Trooper, Lucy as Female Desperado, Alexia as Male Cowboy, Gino as Male Infatryman, and Daren as Male Treasure Hunter)

Di dalam kamus kelas Ranged, kagak ada yang namanya 'damai'. Baik ada guru maupun kagak, tetap aja kelas ribut kayak lagi dikejar Polantas.

Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini!

Luthias sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran. Tapi sayangnya, murid-muridnya kagak dengerin penjelasan di depan kelas dan malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Doni dan Willy lagi berantem, Lucy lagi nyanyi, Alexia lagi menyiksa Gino di belakang, Daren malah makan, dan yang lainnya males Author sebutin.

Luthias yang melihat itu pun marah dan memukul meja dengan penggaris yang sukses membuat semua murid langsung diam.

"Kalian bukannya diam malah ribut! Liatin guru lagi nerangin pelajaran! Awas kalau nilainya jelek!" ancam Luthias.

"Iya, pak!" koor para murid kelas Ranged.

Mereka semua pun diam, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena sedetik kemudian, mereka semua ribut lagi. Luthias yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Baru aja dibilangin malah ribut lagi!"

Sabar ya, Luthias! Hidup itu memang kejam, kok!

* * *

 _ **3\. Bocor**_ (Ikyo as Male Gumiho)

Musim penghujan telah tiba dan murid-murid kelas Rare sedang bersiap untuk perang. Perangnya bukan perang melawan musuh, tapi melawan sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan. Ikyo udah bersiap untuk memimpin teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi 'dia' datang!" teriak Ikyo.

Tes... Tes... Tes..

Suara air pun mulai terdengar dan Ikyo pun berteriak kepada teman temannya.

"Ayo teman-teman, sekarang!"

Semua murid kelas Rare pun langsung kocar-kacir mencari ember dan menaruhnya di tempat yang bocor.

Ternyata mereka sedang perang melawan air yang menetes dari atas alias bocor. Kasihan juga nih kelas! Sabar, ya! Hohoho! *plak!*

* * *

 _ **4\. Imajinasi**_ (Teiron as Male Earth Mage, Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Icilcy as Male Ice Mage, and Teira as Female Earth Mage)

"Woy, Teiron! Lu ngapain ngeliatin jendela mulu?" tanya Thundy.

Habisnya, Teiron dari tadi terus menatap jendela kelas dari masuk sekolah sampai sekarang. Semua orang pasti curiga melihat ada anak lagi natap jendela terus.

"Gue lagi nungguin sesuatu!" jawab Teiron singkat.

"Iya, gue tau! Tapi apaan yang lu tungguin?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat keren!"

Para murid kelas Magic yang mendengar itu pun langsung nengok ke arah Teiron.

"Ya apaan?" tanya Thundy yang udah berada di ambang kemarahan dan...

"Hujan pisang dari langit!"

Jawaban Teiron barusan pun sukses membuat semua orang langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat.

Udah bikin kepo, jawabannya kagak logis pula! Ya ampun!

"Aduh, Ron! Sampai Berwald-sensei kagak homo lagi pun juga kagak bakalan mungkin! Imajinasi lu terlalu tinggi!" balas Icilcy yang bangkit dari acara ber-gubrak ria-nya barusan.

"Kan kayak Spongebob, kita itu harus menggunakan imajinasi!"

Icilcy pun hanya bisa tepuk jidat dan Teira yang mendengarnya pun berniat untuk membuat Teiron kagak nonton Spongebob lagi.

* * *

 _ **5\. Lagu**_ (Monika as Female Captain Hook and Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper)

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang lagu kebangsaan!" kata Emil.

Para murid kelas Special pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah! Monika, apa nama lagu kebangsaan Inggris?"

"God Save The Queen, pak!"

"Bagus! Saphire, nyanyikan lagunya!"

Saphire pun langsung kaget mendengarnya karena dia lagi enak-enaknya makan malah disuruh nyanyi ke depan kelas dan dengan berat hati menuju ke depan kelas.

Saphire pun mengambil nafas dan mulai menyanyi.

"God save the Queen!" Entah kenapa, Saphire langsung menari dengan gaje-nya.

"God save the Queen! Ayo teman-teman, kita nyanyi semuanya!"

Sontak, seluruh anak kelas Special pun langsung mulai bernyanyi dan menari seperti Saphire.

"Pinchi no... pinchi no... Pinchi no Ranruku…"

"Sonna Toki... Urutoraman ga Hoshii..."

"Urutoraman GAIA!"

Mereka pun mengakhiri nyanyian itu dengan menirukan gaya ultraman yang sukses membuat gurunya langsung facepalm.

Masa dari lagu kebangsaan Inggris tau-tau malah masuk ke OST Ultraman? Ya ampun!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, Alexia itu rajanya ngerusuh! *di-Triple Shot.***

 **Thundy: "Gue kagak tau apa hubungannya!" -_-"**

 **Yah, parah banget! Tapi sayangnya, Chapter depan yang terakhir dan Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 _ **1\. Hancur**_ (Exoray as Male Exorcist and July as Female Jin Kisaragi)

BRAK!

"Yah, pintunya rusak satu!"

PRANG!

"Bingkainya pecah, nih!"

PRAK! BRAK!

"Kursinya hancur!"

Beginilah rutinitas sehari-hari kelas Premium: ngancurin perabotan kelas. Entah itu pel, sapu, meja, bingkai, pokoknya apa aja langsung diancurin. Kagak ada yang melarang mereka, kok! Bahkan ketua kelas mereka, July, malah ikut-ikutan ngancurin perabotan juga.

"Hari ini dua kursi rusak, kemarin meja patah satu, kemarinnya lagi pintu kelas yang satu rusak, bingkai udah almarhum semua, pel sama sapu udah pergi ke alam sana! Entar apa lagi yang rusak, ya?" tanya Exoray kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Exoray merenungkan perabotan sekolah yang hancur, yang lainnya malah menghancurkan perabotan sekolah yang masih ada.

* * *

 _ **2\. PR**_ (Ikyo as Male Gumiho)

"Oy! Liat PR MTK-nya, dong!"

"Minjem PR IPS-nya!"

"Woy, gue duluan yang minjem!"

"Eh, jangan ngaku-ngaku lu! Jelas-jelas gue yang duluan!"

"Baka, minjem PR IPA-nya!"

Inilah rutinitas sehari-hari kelas Rare: minjem PR kemana-mana. Terserah mau salah atau kagak, yang penting PR selesai aja!

Yang paling banyak dicontekin PR-nya adalah Ikyo karena dia yang paling rajin di kelas Rare. Tapi dengan satu syarat! Kalau mau nyontek, bayarannya satu daging hewan dan itulah sebabnya kenapa kelas Rare selalu bau daging.

* * *

 _ **3\. Dangdut**_ (Daren as Male Treasure Hunter, Alexia as Male Cowboy, Doni as Male Robin Hood, Willy as Male Space Trooper, Musket as Male Musketeer, and Gino as Male Infatryman)

"Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga~ Aduhai begitulah kata para pujangga~"

Terdengar suara dangdut yang mengalun dengan kerasnya di kelas Ranged. Para cowok malah menari-nari sambil menghayati lagu tersebut.

Kagak nyangka kalau ternyata mereka suka sama lagu begituan. Liat aja Daren yang lagi nari sambil ngangkat jempolnya, Alexia yang tau-tau bisa goyang itik, Doni dan Willy malah nari salsa, sementara Musket dan Gino nari ballerina.

Sekali denger lagu dangdut, semuanya pun berubah. Yang awalnya kalem jadi heboh, yang awalnya heboh malah tambah heboh. Memang dangdut itu lebih dashyat dari serangan Tentara Jerman. Tarik mang~

* * *

 _ **4\. Contekan**_ (Vira as Female Witch, Thundy as Male Lightning Mage, Elemy as Female Sorcerer, Nova as Female Necromancer, Icilcy as Male Ice Mage, Lisa as Female Cyber Medic, Voy as Male Dark Shaman, Flamy as Male Fire Mage, Elwania as Female Fire Mage, Teiron as Male Earth Mage, and Teira as Female Earth Mage)

Contekan, Vira butuh contekan sekarang.

"Yosh! Hari ini kita ulangan dadakan dan tidak ada barang lain kecuali alat tulis di atas meja!"

Mathias Køhler, guru paling ditakuti seantero Heroes Gakuen. Ulangan dengan Mathias-sensei adalah neraka bagi kelas Magic.

'Terkutuklah kau, wahai Mathias!' pikir satu kelas, tak terkecuali Thundy si juara kelas.

Thun! Cepat beri contekan itu padaku, semuanya! (Vira)

Apa-apaan?! Wani piro?! (Thundy)

Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi waktunya habis! Nanti kalau ada yang kagak kebagian contekan gimana?! Habis satu kelas! (Elemy)

Ayolah, Thun! Kumohoooon! (Icilcy)

Kaulah dewakuuu! (Lisa)

Nasib kita ada padamu, Thun! (Nova)

Cih! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku kagak mau tanggung jawab kalau ketauan! (Thundy)

Thundy menulis jawaban di kertas yang sudah disiapkannya di tempat pensil. Untung aja tempat duduknya strategis, jadi kagak perlu khawatir sama guru-yang-perlu-dikutuk itu.

Thundy melempar kertas contekan itu kepada Voy yang berada di pojok kanan dekat jendela.

Thun! We owe youu! (Voy)

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sampai...

"Flamy!" panggil Mathias.

"I-i-iya, Sensei!" kata Flamy sambil keringat dingin.

"Megang apa kamu?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

Oh tidak!

"I-ini kertas ulangan, Sensei!" balas Flamy watados.

Good job, Flam-kun!

"Oh, iya juga ya!"

Fuuh~

Vira keringat dingin. Hanya dia yang belum dapet contekan. Terkutuklah Mathias! Mati aja kau ke neraka, kono yaro! Terkutuklah juga tempat duduknya yang paling pojok di belakang.

Flamy! Buruan lempar contekannya kepadaku! (Vira)

A-aku tidak berani! Tadi aja hampir ketauan! Liat situasi, dong! (Flamy)

Dasar kagak becus! Cepetan, 10 menit lagi! (Vira)

Itu jamnya kurang 5 menit! 5 menit lagi, baka! (Flamy)

EEEH?! CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU, KUSOOO! (Vira)

Aku tidak berani, sungguh! (Flamy)

"Waktu habis! Serahkan kertas ulangan kalian kepada ketua kelas! Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Greeny! AAAAA, SUDAH TELAT 10 MENIT! TUNGGU AKU, GREENY!"

Mathias pun dengan sangat tidak elitnya kepeleset di depan kelas.

"Pffftt!" Satu kelas pun berusaha nahan ketawa.

"APA KALIAN NYENGIR-NYENGIR?! GREENY!"

Dia pun bangun tanpa rasa malu dan langsung lari keluar kelas.

"AKU BELUM DAPET JAWABAN, TEMEEEEE! KASIH CONTEKANNYA SINI, FLAMY TEMEEE!" teriak Vira yang tiba-tiba ngerusuh.

Thundy langsung memasang tampang watados seolah mengatakan 'bukan-salahku-Vir-!'.

"NGGAK BISA, WAKTUNYA UDAH ABIS!"

"HEH, SONGONG BANGET! UDAH BURUAN SINIIN!" Vira langsung merebut kertas contekan di meja Flamy dan menulis dengan kecepatan inhuman, lalu menyerahkan kertas jawabannya kepada ketua kelas mereka (Teiron) dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Vira, itu bukan kertas contekan dariku!" kata Thundy yang langsung merusak kesenangan Vira dalam waktu sepersekian detik dan dilanjutkan dengan Flamy yang tertawa sinis.

"Aku kagak bakalan ngasih ke Vira! HAHAHAHA, KASIHAN BANGET DEH LOO!"

Oke, sepertinya Flamy mendadak jadi gila!

Elwania pun langsung menjitak kepala Flamy dan ngasih tatapan 'kasih-contekannya-ke-Vira-sekarang-atau-aku-sita-buku-bukumu-!'.

"I-i-iya, Elwa-nee! Aku kasih sekarang!"

HAHAHA! Kalah juga dia!

Akhirnya, Vira pun mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya dengan perasaan tenang dan senang.

"Ingatlah, kawan! Berbagi contekan adalah bukti persahabatan kita!" kata Teira di depan kelas sambil nyedot ingus dan nangis bahagia.

Semuanya pun jadi ikutan terharu dan nangis bersama.

* * *

 _ **5\. Kekacauan Saat Kelas Kosong**_ (Fery as Male Dragon Slayer, Lira as Female Hong Gil Dong, Kaila as Female Hawkeye, Liona as Female Shadow Assassin, Loren as Female Wild Tiger, Philip as Male Barbarian, Kevin as Male Savage Berserker, Noris as Male Iron Knight, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, Tracy as Female Grand Templar, Maurice as Male Werewolf, Mei Yan as Female Bruce Lee, Moiya as Male Indian, Feiren as Female Samurai, Kaien as Male Taekwondo Master, Toni as Male Pro Wrestler, Berna as Female Grim Reaper, Miska as Female Justice Defender, Rosa as Female Zorro, and Vivi as Female Smile Joker)

"Minnaaaa! Hari ini Lukas-sensei kagak masuk, katanya sakit! Tapi dia..." Fery sang ketua kelas Melee berusaha membuat pengumuman, tapi...

"YATTAAAAA! BANZAAAAI!" teriak satu kelas yang langsung pesta tanpa tau kelanjutan omongan Fery.

"Oy, oy!" Fery pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri.

* * *

Kita lihat kesibukan mereka saat tidak ada guru (hanya dilakukan oleh profesional!):

Lira dan Kaila: Adu tinggi-tinggian skor Crash Team Racing!

Liona dan Loren: Jadi model dadakan di kelas dengan cowok-cowok yang fangirling!

Berna dan Miska: Selfie seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak gaul!

Philip dan Kevin: Main gunting-batu-kertas!

Noris dan Vience: Lagi yaoi-an di pojokan dengan Noris sebagai uke seperti biasanya! *Woy!*

Tracy, Maurice, Mei Yan, Rosa, dan Vivi: Main UNO!

Moiya dan Feiren: Pacaran!

Kaien dan Toni: Main smackdown!

* * *

Yah, minna! Sudah 2 jam pelajaran mereka seperti ini!

Oh iya, ada yang mau tau apa kelanjutan kalimat Fery? Ini dia!

"Minnaaaa! Hari ini Lukas-sensei kagak masuk, katanya sakit! Tapi dia ngasih tugas, nih! Katanya kalau kagak dikerjain, minggu depan dijejelin Yoggi enam puluh botol!"

Fery pun dengan watadosnya ikut-ikutan mengabaikan amanat guru dengan tidur di kelas.

"Heh! Kenapa ada yang yaoi-an di kelas?!" tanya seseorang yang ternyata LUKAS-SENSEI!

Satu kelas pun langsung cengo.

"APAAAAAA?!"

Mampus!

Semuanya pun langsung gelagapan nyari tempat duduk, kecuali Noris yang masih ngancingin kemejanya.

"Noris?! Kenapa kau mau aja jadi uke-nya Vience?!"

Lho? Kayaknya Lukas lagi mabok, nih!

"A-Anu, sensei... Dia ganteng, sih!" jawab Noris dengan tenang dan polos yang sukses bikin satu kelas langsung pasang tampang 'What The Fuck?!'.

"Vience! Kau harusnya jadi uke-nya Kaien, tau?!"

Kaien pun mendelik tajam. Heh, cantik-cantik gitu dia masih normal!

"Saya kagak mau, sensei! Saya masih straight, masih mau ngejar Rosa!" balas Kaien dengan background api di belakangnya.

Dramatis sekali!

Bel pun tiba-tiba berbunyi yang menandakan jam pelajaran Lukas udah habis.

"Awas aja, Vience! Kalau minggu depan kau kagak jadian sama Kaien, saya jejelin kau Yoggi seratus botol!" ancam Lukas yang sukses bikin Vience dan Noris bergidik ngeri plus satu kelas sweatdrop.

Sejak saat itulah, Fery pun dilaknati (baca: dibully) sama anak buahnya sendiri.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, sepertinya aku perlu banyak belajar tentang Heroes apa aja yang masuk ke dalam kelas Rare! T-T Kelas terusuh itu memang rada-rada kocak juga, sih! *ditembak berjamaah.* Aku iseng aja karena buntu ide buat nama! *digampar.***

 **Vience: "Masalah, gitu?"**

 **Me: "Kagak tau juga, sih!" *sweatdrop.***

 **Entar aku bikin sequel special untukmu, deh! Serius! ^^V Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **1\. April Mop Event with Andreas Trio** (Daren as Male Treasure Hunter, Vience as Male Dragon Rider, Saphire as Male Crazy Sapper, and Vivi as Female Smile Joker)

Daren sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sejak sejam yang lalu. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi dan mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"FRÉRÉ! LU NGAPAIN DI KAMAR MANDI?! MANDINYA KOK SAMPAI DUA JAM?! GUE JUGA MAU MANDI, NIH!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Lagi ngobrol sama semut dan tembok!" balas Vience dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses membuat Daren menepuk jidatnya dan suara detik jam di dinding pun kembali menyadarkannya.

"CEPETAN! GUE UDAH LUMUTAN, NIH!" teriak Daren lagi.

"Sebentar, lagi ngirim 'cokelat-cokelat ngambang di sungai' lewat Whatsapp dulu!" balas Vience yang sukses membuat Daren bengong.

Saking lamanya, Daren sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sebelum dia dapat menghindar...

"APRIL MOP, DARY!" teriak Vience sambil menimpuk Daren dengan baju bekas dan dia pun tepar seketika.

* * *

Malam harinya...

Daren masih membuang mukanya kepada Vience karena ditimpuk dengan baju bekas tadi pagi, sementara Vience berusaha minta maaf yang malah ditendang Daren ke dinding sampai dindingnya retak.

"Dary, aku minta maaf!" ujar Vience yang merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudahlah, aku maafin!" ujar Daren sambil tersenyum (balas dendam).

"Dary!" panggil Saphire yang kebetulan masuk ke kamar mereka bertiga.

"Apa?" tanya Daren.

"Tadi di kelasku lagi ujian IPS! Terus, ada soal begini: 'Siapakah raja Citadel yang ke-500?'!" ujar Saphire menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Terus, kau jawab apa?" tanya Daren yang penasaran dengan jawaban dari kakak keduanya.

"Aku jawab 'Telur'!" jawab Saphire bersemangat.

Vience pun langsung menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban Saphire barusan dan bertanya, "Kenapa telur ikut dilibatin?"

"Soalnya raja Citadel yang sekarang suka sama telur, jadi pasti nanti telur yang akan dicalonkan!" jawab Saphire watados.

Daren dan Vience pun makin bingung mendengarnya.

"Salah, tau! Yang bener tuh asdfghjkl!" balas Daren.

Sekarang giliran Saphire yang memasang tampang bingung, kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

"Eh, aku dengar Vivi-chan suka sama Fréré, lho!" seru Daren kepada Vience dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Vience yang merasa tidak yakin.

Daren pun mengangguk.

"Yup! Kasih aja ini ke dia!" ujar Daren sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepada Vience.

"O-Oke!" seru Vience sambil mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Vivi datang ke kamar Andreas Trio untuk sekedar berkunjung. Daren yang melihatnya pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menyampaikan salam.

"Hai, Vivi-chan!" sapa Daren ketika Vivi masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Kenapa Vience diam aja?" tanya Vivi saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Vience.

Vivi pun mendekati Vience, tapi Vience malah melempari Vivi dengan cicak yang sukses membuat Vivi ketakutan.

"Hiii, cicak! KYAAAAA!" seru Vivi sambil lari pontang-panting dan naasnya, dia menabrak dinding.

Malangnya kau, dinding-chan! Entar pintu-kun cemburu, lho! *salah!* *digebukin.*

Daren pun langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian.

Tiba-tiba, Saphire kembali memasuki kamar dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Vie-nii?!"

"Tadi Dary bilang kalau Vivi-chan suka sama cicak!" jawab Vience.

Saphire pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengingatkan dengan ngomong, "Ini tanggal 1 April, Vie-nii!"

Vience pun langsung sadar dan...

"April Mop? DARYYYYYYYY!" seru Vience sambil berlari mengejar Daren.

Daren yang mendengar teriakan Vience pun langsung membalas, "ITULAH YANG NAMANYA KARMA, MUAHAHAHA!"

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan keadaan kamar Andreas Trio yang 'menakjubkan'.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gimana, nih? Padahal besok gue ada janji main bulutangkis sama Doni!" tanya Daren yang meratapi raket bulutangkis-nya yang terbelah dua karena diinjak Vience saat kejar-kejaran barusan.

"Kau kenapa, Dary?" tanya Saphire bingung.

"Ini gara-gara Fréré sialan itu! Dia menginjaknya dan sekarang patah! Udah gitu ini udah malem lagi! Mana ada toko bangunan yang buka? Huwaaaa!" gerutu Daren sambil menangis.

Saphire pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat sambil ngomong, "Mana ada toko bangunan yang jual raket bulutangkis, yang ada mah jualan baju!"

"Oh, jadi toko bangunan jual baju besi, celana kawat, kaos dalam timah, sama celana dalam tembaga gitu?" tanya Daren sinis.

Saphire pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga, Dary! Oh, iya! Kemarin aku mau ngasih ini!" ujar Saphire sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado berpita putih yang sukses membuat Daren bingung.

"Ini apaan?" tanya Daren.

"Raket bulutangkis buat kau, lha!" jawab Saphire.

Daren pun dengan cepat membuka kotak itu, tapi dia malah cengo dan facepalm.

"Ke-Kenapa pake raket setrum nyamuk?" tanya Daren dengan tampang skeptis sambil memegang sebuah raket setrum nyamuk.

"Biar greget!" balas Saphire watados.

Tengah malam itu pun berakhir dengan pantat Saphire yang ditabok Daren dengan raket setrum nyamuk.

* * *

 **2\. Biadab Bagian Satu** (Exoray as Male Exorcist and Siska as Female Demon Thief)

Orang paling biadab? Mungkin beberapa penghuni Heroes Gakuen akan menunjuk Exoray, Vience, dan juga Elemy.

Exoray Mercowlya, atau yang akrab dipanggil Exoray, merupakan anak yang terkenal berpenampilan elit. Dulu Siska juga memandang Exoray elit, tapi semua pandangan itu runtuh saat dia secara tidak sengaja melihat Exoray di suatu pusat perbelanjaan.

Saat itu, Exoray memakai jam tangan bermerk Rolex dan sepatu Buccheri mendatangi costumer service dengan gagah berani. Dia pun menaikan dagunya sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata ke arah mbak-mbak SPG di pusat perbelanjaan itu dan...

"Neng, beli supermi rasa kaldu ayam dua bungkus!"

Siska pun tidak sanggup lagi melihat kelanjutannya.

* * *

 **3\. Biadab Bagian Dua** (Vience as Male Dragon Rider and Qiota as Male Nang In)

Vience, anak yang dianggap cukup biadab selanjutnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dia adalah anak yang hemat dan cukup matre. Rasa sayangnya kepada lembaran bernilai jual melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin Vience memang pantas disebut teman biadab.

Suatu hari, ketika Qiota berulang tahun, Vience lebih memilih untuk memberikannya uang dua ribu peso daripada parfum Casablanca atau alas kaki Edward Forrer (itupun dengan terpaksa mengingat Qiota telah berjasa sebagai sahabat dalam hidupnya).

Tidak hanya itu, kedua adiknya (Saphire dan Daren) pernah memergoki Vience memberikan amplop kosong pada acara pernikahan orang asing dan tentu saja dia punya maksud tertentu untuk memasukan amplop kosong (walaupun dia dengan terpaksa membeli amplop tersebut).

Beberapa orang mencurigai kalau Vience tidak memakai tisu di toilet pria, melainkan memakai kaus kaki atau sapu tangannya.

* * *

 **4\. Trio** (Livora as Female Viking Raider, Frida as Female Puppeteer, Elemy as Female Sorcerer, and Meiva as Female Skadi)

Semua orang tau kalau Livora, Frida, dan Elemy digabungkan, hasilnya akan mengerikan. Mereka disebut Trio Cewek Jahil. Ada aja korban mereka setiap harinya. Mulai dari sesama murid sampai para Nordic yang merupakan guru di Heroes Gakuen. Jangan lupa kalau mereka adalah setan yang kabur dari neraka berkedok malaikat baru lahir, terutama Elemy.

Meiva tersenyum cerah karena baru saja membersihkan koridor kelas Ranged sendirian tanpa bantuan dan hasilnya memuaskan. Bahkan saking bersihnya, sampai koridor itu terlihat transparan.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Elemy, Frida, dan Livora. Dengan senyuman usil, Frida membuang permen tanpa pembungkus dengan sengaja di salah satu sudut koridor. Kadar gula dalam permen itu melekat di lantai yang sukses membuat Meiva histeris.

"Ya Tuhan, jatuhkan ketiga setan itu ke neraka jahanam secepatnya!" (Meiva)

* * *

 **5\. English Task** (Thundy as Male Lightning Mage and Teiron as Male Earth Mage)

"Hari ini kita akan kuis pelajaran English dan aku ingin kalian memilih kelompok berdasarkan teman sebangku!" kata Emil.

Thundy menyikut Teiron dengan perasaan was-was, sementara yang disikut hanya bisa menatapnya dengan polos.

"Apa, Thun?" tanya Teiron.

Thundy pun mendekat dan berbisik, "Lu bisa dipercaya kagak, Ron?"

Senyum sejuta arti pun terulas di wajah Teiron dan dia pun mengacungkan jempolnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Thundy belum merasa nyaman.

"Masalahnya ini pelajaran English, Ron!"

Ron, kemana saja pikiranmu dari tadi?

Teiron pun kicep sebentar, kemudian senyuman pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan kedua tangannya pun disandarkan di kedua bahu sobatnya.

"Yang penting aku tau kalau bahasa inggrisnya matahari itu Stone!"

Thundy pun langsung kicep.

Please deh, Ron! Anak TK aja tau kalau bahasa inggris matahari itu sun.

Apa Thundy harus mempercayai Teiron?

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Maaf kalau hanya 10 Chapter karena rencananya mau aku bikin Oneshot Story di Wattpad!

Review! :D


End file.
